


搞装修的碰上卖水产的

by jimmoalone



Category: Cross Talk RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人





	1. Chapter 1

栾云平学生时代算是个规矩的学生, 不迟到不早退, 成绩中游, 甚至都没来一场所谓轰烈的恋爱. 倒不是他不喜欢人女孩儿, 他喜欢, 好容易相中一个, 巧了, 那女孩因为他扭扭捏捏没表白跟了别人了, 暂且不说栾云平的长相, 细眉凤眼, 模样清秀, 不出挑但也不是淹没在人群中的路人脸, 就是这样也总有人比他好看. 他就看过那个别人一眼, 明面儿上他是没说什么, 总觉得这位有点儿装大尾(yi)巴狼, 看着那么正义可能一肚子坏水, 瞧着就不像正经人. 开始栾云平还觉着失落, 渐渐也就没那么别扭了, 转眼他也毕业了.   
带着毕业设计的图纸来到了一家新开的装修公司, 名儿还挺雅, 叫德云设计工作室, 栾云平刚毕业那会儿哪儿知道礼数, 想着先干着, 碰到好的再跳槽就是了, 就问当时人还亲自在工作室的老板郭德纲:“您看我什么时候上手?”郭德纲摸了摸不存在的胡子, 撇着眉说:“先实习一段吧.”这一路走来也有两三年了, 栾云平凭着自己的努力也算干出小有一番成就, 几个同期进去的同事有走的, 老板对他也挺好, 挑不出什么毛病, 他也就在这里干着, 成为了主设计师.   
这时候的他依然没谈恋爱, 就好像那次称不上的失恋把他的桃花缘一并切断了一般, 身边不泛女性, 漂亮的也有温柔的也有, 他总能挑出人一两个他无法忍受的缺点来, 同期同事也是现在的项目经理岳云鹏一边做着不知道哪儿学来的抽烟方式一边分析:“兄弟, 要我分析,”皱着眉头死嘬着模拟出来的香烟,“你估计是看不上人家是女孩这点.”栾云平皱着眉头吐槽他:“我求你别学这行么, 这哪儿来的不着调的抽烟方法.”“隔壁于大爷那儿学的.”岳云鹏又抽了一口.“我走了.”栾云平在面馆吃好了, 懒得看小胖子在这一副找罪受的样子, 丢下钱回了工作室. 现在的工作室不是原来的小小一个租的房间了, 而是在一个写字楼租了一层, 他也有了自己的办公室, 他坐在自己的办公室午休, 想着过去的事情, 感叹自己总算还有了些成就, 也算对得起上的那么多年学.   
隔着透明的玻璃门他看见郭德纲在门外敲门, 他忙起身去给他开门. 栾云平心中郭德纲算是他的师傅, 当年带着他一起去各个小区量房, 带他设计, 慢慢到最后让他亲自操刀, 谈客户. 他很感谢郭德纲, 因为他教他的都是学校里学不到的东西, 而且事无巨细, 每次看到他都会恭敬地喊声师傅.   
“师傅您来了, 坐.”说罢给郭德纲倒了一杯水.“小栾, 今天来有点事儿要拜托你.”郭德纲拿起了杯子又放下了, 摸摸脑袋.“什么事儿你说就行, 不用顾忌.”栾云平坐在他身边的椅子上, 贴心地说.“嗨, 私活儿. 本来也不是麻烦你的, 但我这里有个工装案子急得慌走不开, 我想你带我去看看.”“成, 师傅您给我一电话, 我一会儿就联系.”栾云平掏出手机记下来手机号. 郭德纲眯着眼欣慰地抚着徒弟的胳膊说:“要是所有人都像你这样贴心就好了.”“师傅, 您放心吧, 我肯定把这事儿打理好.”栾云平知道曾经的几个优秀的同事和师傅翻脸单干的事情让师傅伤心难过了好一阵儿, 他可不能负了师傅.   
高峰此时正在前门大街那儿溜达消食, 一会儿要赶回去点货, 一个电话来了.“您好, 郭老师说您的案子给我了.”“行.”高峰心里也就想了一瞬‘郭德纲这个胖子居然把事情推给一个小毛孩了’然后便答应下来, 毕竟老郭推荐的咱也不能驳了面子不是.“好.”对方电话挂了. 高峰盯着手机眨了眨眼. 哟不得了了, 这小孩也忒不懂礼貌了啊, 再见都不说一声?! 老郭下次我不坑你家老于一个葫芦我就不姓高.   
下午工作室来了个客户, 一对夫妇, 典型暴发户, 男的戴金链子金表, 女的穿貂皮大衣还牵着一只贵宾犬, 男的刚上来就喊:“老板呢!”栾云平在里面都听见外面嚷嚷了, 连忙出来迎着:“您好, 欢迎光临, 老板正在跟进一个案子在现场回不来, 您要装修找我就成.”“你?”这男的特别嫌弃地龇着牙, 果不其然连一颗牙都是镶着金子的. 他来回打量着这位年轻人, 不多时便挥挥手:“找你们老板来, 多少钱我出, 我不能冒险让小毛孩把我房子糟践坏了.”栾云平皱了皱眉, 并没有反驳, 毕竟是客, 今儿这个轰出去了, 明儿还不知道传成什么样儿呢. 这时候他正在想辙安抚客人, 想着要不要叫师傅回来一趟, 也没注意旁边有没有人. 工作室里的人都是一帮小年轻, 他们不是不愿意出面帮忙说话, 而是不敢, 谁都怕得罪了客户被老板责罚. 瞧瞧旁边的女人那个样儿, 都不拿正眼看人, 只是在一边牵着狗, 鼻孔都要朝天了. 气氛正尴尬着, 一位坐在旁边看报纸的男人悠悠地开腔了:“糟践坏了您再买一套房子呗, 反正也不差钱对吧?”男人合上报纸站了起来, 玉树临风足足高了暴发户一个头, 浓眉大眼生得漂亮, 笑得特别自然,“还是您就剩个装修的钱了?”再看这边的暴发户, 相比之下就是一个矮挫圆, 他没发现自己老婆冲着那位先生多看了几眼, 吐沫横飞, 吹胡子瞪眼地喊道:“你算什么东西!”栾云平也看傻了, 本来的步调也被打乱了, 只得愣愣地看着比他高半个头的男人. 男人轻轻一笑, 透着一股青莲气息:“一个客户而已.”他甚至不屑看夫妇俩, 漂亮的大眼睛含笑看着栾云平,“我看您二位还是换一家吧, 我的房子被他们弄得全是水了…”说罢还做了个痛心疾首的表情. “哼, 我就知道这里没能耐! 走了, 臭婆娘看什么看!”暴发户一副看不起人的嘴脸, 一边拉着盯着男子舍不得走得女人一边嘴里骂骂咧咧. 高瘦男子还稍微弯弯腰做了个‘请’的动作:“不见了您嘞!”回过身, 栾云平还在盯着他发呆. 他转而调整了笑容, 打趣到:“好看么?”栾云平正盯着出神, 冷不丁被这么一问, 他下意识点点头:“好看.”“那麻烦您先别看了, 我有事儿.”男人笑得挺好看, 栾云平还是觉着不真, 但毕竟不是熟人, 何必装作熟络.“不好意思先生, 请问您有什么问题? 是不是我们家工人把您家水管装坏了?”主设计师还记得他先前说的话. 男人哼哼的笑了一声, 说:“您家待客之道就这样?”栾云平这才反应过来, 忙在心里糊了自己一嘴巴, 立刻说:“对不住对不住, 您里面请, 我是主设计师栾云平, 有什么问题您提, 为了感谢您我这给你开VIP了.”男人轻笑, 虽不持架子但也不显廉价, 大方地走在前面, 顺便掏出手机拨了个号. 栾云平的手机在办公室叮铃哐啷响了起来, 他想这谁这么寸这个点打电话, 先前几步走进办公室, 一看号码是早前师傅交代下来帮忙办的那个人, 他接起来:“您好!”“我想起来中午忘了做自我介绍了.”电话里的声音越发真实, 伴着那人坚实的脚步声进入了办公室, 面对着栾云平吃惊的表情, 悠然地笑,“我是个卖水产的, 高峰.”栾云平闭上‘o’字形的嘴, 一拍脑袋, 很没礼貌地指着高峰的脸喊道:“你这个花心大萝卜!”高峰迅速眨了眨眼, 换上坏笑:“您不会是被女孩儿踹了吧? 不好意思啊, 我可真不记得您是哪个女孩儿的前男友了.”“你…”栾云平颤抖着指着高峰那张无可挑剔的脸, 一时不知道说什么, 脑海中闪过了无数想法, 自己被迫放弃了一段本可成为姻缘的感情, 却因为这个空有一身好皮囊的给搅和了, 结果这个皮囊还说不记得了! 他越想越气, 也不顾周围有没有人经过便一巴掌往高峰脸上闪. 高峰身子一闪, 左手抓住他, 右手把他推到办公室里外面人看不到的墙上, 和他距离之近让栾云平没敢动弹, 他怒视着那张看似软弱好欺的脸, 咬牙切齿道:“想打架?”栾云平虽是这么问, 但心里是不希望发生这种事情的, 打架毕竟不是君子所为, 在公司影响也差, 而且他身子从小就弱, 上学时候跑个1500都倒二, 倒一的那个还是请假了没来的. 眼前人挑了一边嘴角, 让栾云平没来由地觉得心里发慌:“师哥让我们谈装修, 那咱就收拾东西去量房吧?”栾云平挣了挣手腕, 对方却没有放开的迹象.“劳驾您放开行么.”俩人离得太近, 栾云平下意识降低声音说. 高峰从哼出一声鼻音, 意味深长地笑, 渐渐从栾云平的安全线撤出, 留下一句话‘门口等你’便出了门把栾云平一人晾在那里. 栾云平觉着这日子估计没好儿了.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人

为了一个案子栾云平前一天晚上睡得晚了点, 上了高峰的车也没有跟人言语的习惯, 说了一句:“到了您喊我一声, 我眯一会儿.”高峰点点头, 一脚油门驰离了工作室下面的停车场.   
栾云平迷迷糊糊睡了一路, 也不知过多久了, 睁开眼睛看了一眼手机, 晚上六点了. 他慌忙看了一眼外面, 可不是嘛, 天儿都擦黑了, 而且…“高先生, 这哪儿啊?”栾云平是老北京, 但许多地方也没去过, 他心想着北京还有这地方? 热热闹闹的不假但也没一条路是他认识的啊,“三环?”高峰嘴角提了提:“八环.”栾云平不满地皱了眉, 却也没发作:“您别拿我当傻子成么.”说着想起当年抢了他暗恋对象的大尾巴狼.“我不是拿你当傻子.”高峰往副驾驶一瞥, 满满‘你是真傻’的眼神,“咱到天津了.”栾云平一下子蹿起来往窗外猛瞧, 咬着后槽牙忍住想骂他亲人的冲动, 好容易咬出来几句话:“你什么毛病, 当年抢了我女朋友, 现在招呼都不打一声带我来天津. 送我回去.”“少爷.”高峰把车停在了一个写字楼底下, 手扶着方向盘身体靠近手臂面朝栾云平, 有些讽刺地说,“你现在可没得选, 老郭可答应帮我这个忙的.”“所以就到天津了.”“本来想着老郭来我还能跟他喝两盅, 他回趟家两全其美的事, 现在他‘麻烦’你来了, 我看他八成舍不得他师哥.”“什么师哥?”栾云平眨巴着眼, 话题被顺利带走了.“他隔壁于大爷.”高峰理所当然地说.“学装修还有这辈分?”被带走话题的人此刻琢磨起人物关系来, 高峰好笑地看着他, 腾出食指中指在对方额头上弹了一下:“兄弟, 别琢磨了, 下车吧, 量完带你吃饭去.”  
“你的公司?”栾云平看着一层的其中一个办公室门上贴着纸上写着‘天津千货水产公司’, 不禁乐了,“这公司名可够喜庆.”“可不是, 比百货公司大十倍.”高峰顺口接了一句, 而后解释,“大学同学的公司, 刚换地方, 叫我给帮忙设计个有创意的办公室. 我可没那能耐, 这才想到请老郭呀, 没想到老郭叫你来…”高峰稍稍嫌弃了一下,“也行也行. 我同学这人没什么艺术细胞, 你能给说出花儿来他就信出花儿来.”栾云平撇了撇嘴, 刻意忽略高峰嘴里带刺的话, 问道:“公司在天津你就在天津找个装修公司不就完了么, 那么折腾跑到北京找我师傅.”“帮一个忙而已, 人刚起步不能管人要钱吧?”高峰显得特别不在意, 就像谈论天气一样. 栾云平此时无法理解这种赠送行为, 他自己早就搬出了父母家出来一人租一个屋住, 一个月工资不紧着点花就得有几天用泡面对付了, 他无法想象一个同龄人怎么能这么豪气的. 难不成是富二代? 栾云平斜眼打量了一下这个金玉其表的人, 怎么看怎么心生厌恶. 他没作声, 房间里转了转, 工装结构简单, 随手在笔记本上画下大概的样子, 用手机当重物压着卷尺的一头开始量房. 卷尺得拉开了才能量不是么, 一拉尺子就得动, 一动就不准了, 偏偏栾云平还是个偏执的人, 能不麻烦别人的尽量不麻烦. 于是他就尽量轻轻地放尺子, 导致整个事件过得很慢. 高峰一咂嘴, 大步走来弯腰捡起手机和尺子, 手机随手放进自己口袋, 有些不耐烦地说:“我帮你拽着, 你快着些.”栾云平默默地接受了他的帮助, 记下了数据. 数据都量好了之后, 高峰没什么表情地问他:“怎么想的?”“水产公司, 蓝色为主.”栾云平说起专业来可不含糊.“俗.”高峰毫不犹豫地批评. 栾云平回头瞪着他, 据理力争:“水是蓝色的, 让客户一进门看到这颜色就想到这家是干什么的难道还不是点题嘛?!”“所以我说俗啊.”高峰靠在门口, 歪着脑袋看他,“创意不是让客户想的到的, 而是让人想不到, 才会吸引人眼球.”“那来个紫色再装个彩色射灯!”栾云平最讨厌别人跟他在专业上搬杠, 不过今天他有些激动,“一进门人家以为是夜总会呢!”“这都什么年代了您还夜总会.”高峰拍了拍肩上刚蹭上的灰,“饭馆都有小姐了.”“哪饭馆?”不得不说栾云平是个极易受到影响的人, 别人稍微偏一点他就顺着爬了. 高峰缓缓眨眨眼, 意味深长地笑了出来. 半晌, 他说:“行, 今天咱俩都不搬杠, 请你吃饭去, 行吧?”“然后送我回去?”栾云平这趟出来没有准备, 身上就20, 回去车票钱都不够. 他摸摸身上, 往高峰肚子上一拍,“哎, 手机还我.”“哦.”手机被捂热了, 放在栾云平手心暖暖的.“要走你自己走, 我好久没见老婆了, 得回去见见.”高峰一脸贱样,“你懂的.”“那你借我点钱, 明儿个你回北京了我还你.”栾云平心里可着急回去了, 一秒都不想跟高峰待在一起, 膈应.“别介, 老郭交代我照看你, 晚上你一人回去我不好交代, 晚上住我家, 有客房.”高峰这时候倒是显得热情起来, 让栾云平浑身不舒服. 他摆摆手:“你们晚上干什么我都不想听见!”“你这心里承受能力也太差了.”高峰说着上手摸了摸对方的肩膀, 人身子一让甩掉了:“你叫我听前女友和别人干那事儿, 还是直播的, 是你疯了还是你抽了?”“你弄错了, 我近期可没见过你, 估计不是你前女友.”高峰不死心第二次搭上了栾云平的肩膀, 一脸无辜地说.“你这白眼狼儿嘿!”栾云平气不过自己曾喜欢的人居然被抛弃了, 上手就要打, 高峰又是一只手抓住了他挥出来的手腕, 坏笑着道:“还想再来一次?”他把栾云平胳膊往后压了压. 栾云平一时不知说什么, 骂也骂不出来, 打也动不了手, 只能气急败坏地哼了一声. 高峰得意地紧, 松开手大摇大摆地走了. 栾云平本来不想跟着他的, 但他现在人在天津, 再怎么麻烦也麻烦不到师傅头上, 于是他打电话给了岳云鹏:“小岳你在哪儿呢?”“隔壁于大爷家吃饭呢.”岳云鹏咕咕哝哝好像在吃东西, 说话大舌头.“怎么又是于大爷!”他今天脑子都要炸了, 这里也是于大爷那里也是于大爷…“跟师傅在一起呢!”岳云鹏含糊了一声, 貌似吃得正欢.“哎, 我说, 你能来天津接我么?”“你吃药了么?”岳云鹏那油乎乎的嘴唇隔着电话都能望见,“自己坐个车回来啊!”“身上就20.”“兄弟, 你怎么过去的就怎么回来啊!”“我说是被人骗过来的你信么.”“信, 你也就这智商了.”电话响了杂音, 沉稳的声音传来,“怎么了?”“师傅, 高峰把我带到天津来不把我送回去还想让我住他家去听墙角!”栾云平还是忍不住控诉道, 像个撒娇的孩子.“哦… 那你就住他家吧, 这么晚我也不能开车了, 你于大爷…”栾云平今天第三次听到于大爷这个人了. 这于大爷到底谁啊! 还隔壁于大爷, 听着就不像好人…“…高峰这人没事, 你跟他好好学学, 他脑子里东西多, 也有创意, 别看他学水产的, 装修的天赋好着呢! 那时候他十来岁天天和我一起跟他爸学装修设计图.”得得得, 师傅都不帮我, 总不能让老爹老娘来不是. 于是他打一电话回家报个信, 不情愿地下楼上了高峰的车.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人

最后栾云平还是没有和高峰出去吃饭, 而是随便买了点面包对付了, 沉默着跟高峰回了后者在天津的家, 一路上强迫症地设想遇见高峰老婆应该怎么说话什么的. 高峰也没说话, 也没觉着尴尬.   
高峰刚开了门换鞋, 对门就开了门, 一个稍显低沉的女音从栾云平身后传来:“老高?”栾云平听声回头看着那个女人, 短发, 精明干练的样子, 还穿着工作服西装, 妆还没有卸像是刚下班一样. 高峰随意地应了一声:“哦, 铃铛回来了么?”“她在家呢. 你这又带一个回来?”女人上下打量着栾云平, 一副习以为常的口气.“什么叫又? 我老师哥的徒弟, 帮铃铛的那位搞装修的.”高峰把一脸蒙圈的栾云平拉进门里,“你东西都拿过去了?”“怕我打扰你好事?”好, 这是赤裸裸的挤兑了.“滚犊子, 我不在你俩恩爱的时候敲门就不错了.”高峰给挤兑回去了,“行了你快进去吧, 晚上跟你家铃铛恩爱吧.”女人笑着关了门.   
栾云平站在玄关那里往里面看, 问:“哎, 你爱人呢?”“嗯?”高峰鼻子发了一个音, 眼睛睁大了看上去挺无辜.“你不是说…挺久没见了?”栾云平想了想换了个不三俗的词.“哦, 她在对门啊.”男人倒是挺波澜不惊,“跟她老婆住.”栾云平觉着这话题跳得太远, 高峰说话前言不搭后语的教他很难懂:“什么?”高峰看他那摸不着头脑的样子也没着急解释, 钥匙随手扔在门口的碗里, 脱了上衣挂在衣架上, 走到冰箱前问:“你还想吃点什么吗? 还是喝点啤酒?”栾云平没动, 依旧站在门口. 高峰拿了两罐啤酒坐在沙发上, 边开罐边说:“傻站着干嘛.”栾云平表情复杂地走过去在另一边沙发上坐下, 等着高峰开口. 高峰叹了口气, 给他解释了一遍.   
高峰还没有想着和谁结婚然后定下来过安稳日子. 家里人着急了, 大小相亲接二连三地来, 他相个两次就嫌烦了, 女孩子看他的眼神和迷妹一样, 早些年他是挺混, 甩了一个又一个女孩, 现在他嫌哄女人太麻烦, 不如419来得轻松, 谁也不认识谁, 干一场就走, 没有秋后事. 一天他去酒吧喝酒解闷, 想着总是这么相亲也不是事儿啊, 旁边坐着两个女人, 头发短一点的情绪不高地说:“我妈逼我结婚了”“那怎么办? 要不然找个男人形婚吧?”“找谁?”“亲爱的, 总有办法的. 我看看老山那里有没有认识的.”“好麻烦啊.”“为了我们能在一起嘛. 过两年我就和老山离婚了, 到时候我们真的能在一起了.”“嗯, 我爱你.”短头发的女人亲了一下旁边的女人. 老山… 高峰眼睛一转, 又要了两杯酒送到两人面前, 媚笑着说:“二位, 听说你们有烦恼.”短头发的女人显示出敌意, 不快地答道:“这里没有你要找的人.”“你误会了.”高峰不请自来地坐在她们对面,“我想说形婚的事.”短头发盯着高峰的脸看了一会儿, 说:“你也是?”“不是. 但是我对你没兴趣, 现在也烦了相亲, 正在找辙摆脱现状. 我不小心听见了老山这两个字, 我想, 我大概认识他.”长头发的女人满是怀疑地瞧着他, 等他自己说出下句.   
“你看, 我就这么结了婚, 我们都是为了骗家长才结的婚, 出于无奈.”高峰表情淡淡的, 好像在说一件很平常的事情. 栾云平则很难接受, 因为他从来没听过这样的事情.“…”嘴张了半天也不知说什么, 高峰好笑地看看他, 继续说:“我也挺奇怪怎么会有人喜欢同性的. 就连我那同学老山我也不理解, 他男朋友挺有钱倒是真的, 我见过, 也没有哪点阴柔之气, 但是看见他俩在一起觉着也没什么, 毕竟人家的事, 我们没法说嘛, 我是当年那拨同学中极少数不排斥他的人之一, 我挺人渣的, 他喜欢男人, 我也没资格说人家是不是.”他抬眼看了一下栾云平, 忽觉那人精致的眉眼挺好看, 接着他甩甩头, 晃出了这个想法, 起身倒了杯水. 栾云平想半天也没缓过来, 毕竟是客户的事情, 管太多显得事儿:“那这房子是谁的?”“我的. 对面是铃铛和晓红的, 中间是老山的.”“那不会露馅什么的?”“不会. 铃铛和老山父母都在外地, 最近他们也商量着离婚, 老山事业上升期根本不顾过来两边. 晓红父母是本地人, 过年过节的时候我跟她一起回去看看, 她跟我回去看看, 就行了.”“你们这样很过分啊.”栾云平是孝顺的孩子, 无法接受这样的欺骗行为.“过分?”高峰嗤笑一声, 不屑地说,“不顾子女的幸福一天到晚逼着人结婚才叫过分.”“那你可以好好跟老两口说说啊!”“你爸妈没逼过你结婚吧?”高峰冷漠地瞟了一眼他,“我爸是拿刀架在自己脖子上逼我结婚的.”“呃…”栾云平是没碰见过这种事, 不禁想了想自己父母对他的要求: 三十岁之前结婚.“你没遇见过.”高峰有点晕了, 他从来都是不胜酒力的, 但自己有时候也去酒吧, 为了419有时候还是得喝点酒. 眼看着旁边的人迷迷糊糊要睡着了, 栾云平坐近了些拍拍他:“哎, 你醒醒, 回房间睡吧?”“唔…”高峰跟赶苍蝇一样挥走了栾云平的手. 栾云平是个讲规矩的人, 主人不睡房间他怎么能睡呢? 瞪着眼睛想了半天, 把高峰的身子扳直了躺在沙发上, 还打了声招呼:“我去你卧室把被子拿出来啊.”抱了床被子出来盖在他身上. 他自己坐在旁边的小沙发上盖着衣服玩手机, 玩着玩着手机没电了就睡着了.   
第二天早上栾云平是自然醒的. 一个手伸出被子习惯性的去摸眼镜. 一个声音迷迷糊糊从背后传来:“别摸我…”栾云平一个机灵坐起来, 被子里热气散到空气里, 他惊恐地看着刚才睡在他背后的人, 指着他说话都结巴:“你… 你… 你特么干嘛了?!”一不小心脏话飙出来了. 高峰闭着眼睛嫌冷拽了拽被子, 翻了个身继续睡. 栾云平被子里踹了一脚:“高峰!”不对啊, 他记得明明是睡在沙发上的啊! 高峰哼哼唧唧地答道:“昨晚我起来… 不想睡沙发就把你一起拖到床上了…”“我居然跟男人睡了一晚上…”栾云平有些混乱, 盯着被子念叨,“还是一个被窝…”“唔…”高峰又翻了个身面对他, 胳膊搭在他腿上. 他怔住了, 颤抖着问:“你…干…嘛?”“别折腾了行么, 一会儿再折腾.”高峰眼睛都没睁.“高峰.”栾云平咬牙切齿地喊对方的名字, 下了床走到客厅, 喝了一口昨晚剩的酒, 仔细想着昨晚的事情. 没一会儿高峰踩着拖鞋出来了, 头发乱糟糟的, 一脸没睡醒的样子坐在沙发上开电视. 栾云平握紧了拳头.  
栾云平黑着眼圈回到了工作室, 正好赶上岳云鹏从现场回来拿东西.“哟, 这是什么情况?”居然还笑!“我说胖子你别幸灾乐祸行么, 我特么好不容易才抢到钥匙开车回来的.”栾云平摸了摸眉骨, 疼得嘶声.“你把高老板打了?”岳云鹏典型一看热闹的不嫌事大, 兴致勃勃地问. 栾云平在饮水机接了杯凉水贴在眼睛上, 没理他. 岳云鹏更好奇了, 神神叨叨地说:“你知道高老板什么来头么, 那可是一软件公司老总, 一分钱都没拿他老爸的. 他刚毕业时候写了一个软件卖了几百万呢, 真羡慕, 咱要是也有那个智商就好了.”  
栾云平握紧了拳头, 肾上腺素激增, 一下挥到高峰脸上, 高峰被这么一拳捶醒了, 一句话也不说对着栾云平的眼睛就是一拳, 然后他们扭在一起, 啤酒罐啤酒撒了一地, 互不相让, 最后高峰把栾云平推倒在地上, 将他两个手腕越过头顶箍在地板上, 自己伏在他上头, 红着眼怒视着栾云平. 栾云平感觉好像脑袋被磕了一下, 震得有点晕, 想挣脱了高峰再和他打一架, 没成想身上的人看着瘦力气还真不小, 他愣是没挤出来, 情急之下一挺身咬了人的脖子, 被咬的人毫无美感地叫了一声, 一把推开栾云平的脑袋, 眼底充血, 也不知怎么的一低头就吻了上去. 其实那也不算吻, 高峰更像是用栾云平撒气, 一个劲儿啃着对方的嘴唇, 舌头也在对方嘴里搅来搅去. 栾云平此刻真是恨不得用刀砍了他, 膝盖狠狠一顶, 高峰疼得直叫唤滚在了一边, 栾云平赶紧站起来冲向门口, 招呼也没打拿着高峰的车钥匙就跑了.   
他根本就不愿意回想在天津发生的事情, 就想着给他师傅报个信, 这活他不接了, 一摸兜, 几乎要猝死过去—手机还在高峰家里. 好好, 我特么省一点吃一个月泡面, 手机我不要了重新买, 电话卡重新办. 栾云平恨恨地想, 却无意识地摸了摸嘴唇.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人

栾云平在跟着数据在纸上画了个草稿便誊上电脑, 三下两下画了出来一个平面图. 第二天郭德纲拿着栾云平丢在高峰家里的手机进了办公室, 还给他一个不一样的号码, 让他直接联系公司负责人, 也就是高峰嘴里的老山. 栾云平想说不想和高峰再见面了, 可最终还是没说. 郭德纲头一天晚上听高峰说了几句, 是真是假他没有追究, 不过根据他对这位师弟的了解, 肯定是假的, 脸上青了一块还说是撞门上了… 骗谁啊! 浪费我跟谦哥的聚会时间! 早上看见自家徒弟眼睛也黑了一个更加坐实了想法, 瞧栾云平欲言又止的样子, 开口道:“我不知道你跟我师弟是不是干了一架… 不过他昨晚跟我说后面不会再过来了, 你自己跟他同学联系.”栾云平松了口气, 却不知怎的产生了一点点内疚, 随后他便清理掉了这个想法, 明明是他不对, 凭什么我内疚!  
后面的一个月高峰真的没有出现, 一直都是他和高峰同学老山交流的. 老山倒是很客气, 把他请到自己的房子来住, 老山住在男朋友家里. 栾云平不讨厌老山这个人, 因为他并不像他印象中的那种娘娘腔, 老山很正常, 平常就是西服领带, 脸孔也没有过多修饰, 因为他知道他是同, 便觉得这个男人虽然相貌平平, 但确实比一般男人过得精致, 栾云平对着镜子看看自己粗糙的脸, 忽然想要保养保养.   
工装一个月进度是慢了不少, 但是老山也不急, 他一直说不懂装修, 但是知道装修出来的效果给人的第一印象是很重要的. 栾云平尽心尽力, 几乎一天都盯在现场, 中午买盒饭, 晚上随便对付一点. 晚上回到临时的住处, 眼睛会不由自主地望向旁边高峰家的房门, 然后会想到那天的事情, 再将画面从脑子里甩出去, 最后开门. 如此往复的心里活动持续了一个月, 装修完美收工, 老山对效果很满意, 便带着高峰一起到了刚装好的办公室. 他是没想到栾云平也会在这办公室里, 栾云平看见高峰的瞬间顿时有些怵, 高峰咽了口水没说话, 眼睛盯着别处. 栾云平是想在这里拍几张带回去打印出来以后给客户当样板看的, 拍完了就回去了. 一个月没回北京他要先回趟父母的家再回公司交差, 拍完了站在窗户边看外面的景色, 听到后面动静便回头看, 心想, 这天怎么来的这么快… 老山尴尬地笑了笑, 招呼栾云平:“栾工, 你也在啊, 还以为你在家里, 本来想带他参观完就去请你吃饭呢!”栾云平回着笑, 余光看见高峰正参观一般这边看看那边摸摸, 还一脸不满意的表情, 就是没看他一眼. 栾云平对他这态度稍微有点生气, 不停给自己做着心理工作, 这人有毛病这人是神经病不用搭理他…“啊.”高峰站定在栾云平身后的窗户边, 双手抻着窗沿, 身子微微探出, 陶醉地看向窗外的景色. 但就这一个音让栾云平心跳停了半秒, 他觉得高峰要说什么不好听的话了. 果不其然, 几秒后高峰凉凉地开口:“还凑合.”  
栾云平非常满意自己盯出来的效果, 哪怕是‘差强人意’四个字栾云平都能满足了,‘还凑合’这词不痛不痒的, 尤其从高峰嘴里说出来, 加之那个语气, 根本就是‘垃圾’的代名词. 栾云平咬着牙冷笑道:“真荣幸这结果还能入得了您的法眼啊--”高峰没说话, 转过身若有所思地盯着他. 栾云平恨恨地瞪了一眼高峰, 回身跟老山说:“对不住, 我今天要回去交工了, 你下次来北京, 我请你…”顿了一下还是说了出来,“和你男朋友吃饭, 全聚德.”老山也愣了一下, 转而笑道:“好.”栾云平再也没看一眼高峰便走出写字楼, 发动了车准备回北京. 没料想发动的一瞬间副驾驶上来一人, 车门‘咣当’一声惊了驾驶座上的人, 栾云平恨不得把那人的眼珠子抠出来:“高峰, 你给我下去.”“凭什么, 这是我的车.”真正的车主人呛道. 栾云平思维断了几秒, 当即熄了火, 钥匙拔出来扔在高峰身上, 刚气冲冲地要下车被高峰拽住了衣服, 后者像是什么也没发生一样把钥匙插进锁孔, 转了一下按了个键锁了车门. 栾云平此刻不胜其烦, 挥起拳头又要打, 高峰没来得及躲闪又被打到了颧骨, 他拽着栾云平的手腕喊:“你听我说!”栾云平不动了, 但依然愤怒.“你听我说.”高峰声音软下去,“对不起.”栾云平很想问他对不起是为了哪件事, 在他看来高峰欠他很多对不起, 对不起他抢了他的前女友, 对不起他讽刺他的心血, 对不起他… 吻了他? 想到最后一个, 栾云平卸了力, 高峰这样低眉顺眼的样子让他心软下来, 即使他也不清楚为什么那么多事情, 他所有的愤怒都在高峰低头道歉的下一刻全部消散, 他心里的小人告诉他, 原谅他, 原谅他.“我想… 先回北京吧.”沉默到最后栾云平说. 高峰点点头, 松开手在副驾驶上坐正, 空洞地看向窗外. 栾云平发动了车, 驶出停车场.   
德云设计工作室发展得不错, 郭德纲在一次会上说, 想要弄一个更加跟得上时代的宣传. 开完会郭德纲单独和栾云平聊了几句, 问他有什么想法. 栾云平想了想说:“这是互联网时代, 我们也要在互联网上宣传, 但是广告还不够, 还要有自己的特色才能更有效果.”“嗯…”郭德纲摸摸下巴点点头, 正巧旁边来了一个高个子的中年男人, 头发卷卷的好像是烫过. 栾云平没见过他便换了个口气对着这位来客:“先生您好, 您是装修还是找人?”高个子笑笑, 一只手随意地搭在郭德纲肩上:“我找他.”“学长!”一听声栾云平差点没摔一跟头. 这是师傅?!!! 这么… 妖媚的声音从师傅口中传出来听得他想去洗耳朵. 被叫学长的男人宠溺地笑笑, 郭德纲扭头给栾云平介绍:“小栾, 这是我上学时候的学长, 也是我现在邻居.”“鄙人于谦.”于谦和善地伸手,“开了个小玩意的店, 就在鱼虫市场, 没事儿去捧捧场啊.”栾云平连忙和于谦握手:“我是栾云平. 一定一定的, 您肯定有不少收藏, 我还真想开开眼界呢.”郭德纲丢下一句‘这事你负责’便和于谦朝大门外走了, 栾云平尽量避免但还是听到了他们的对话:“学长你怎么过来了?”“收了个小玩意, 想给你瞧瞧.”“那我得瞧瞧, 是什么?”“一会儿给你看.”栾云平为难地挖了挖耳朵, 一个幽幽地声音突然冒出来:“隔壁于大爷.”栾云平往旁边一蹦, 反应过来是岳云鹏就顺手推了他一下, 骂道:“你干嘛啊, 吓死爷了.”“那是隔壁于大爷, 我觉得…”岳云鹏一双小眼睛像贼一样到处看了看, 心虚地凑到栾云平耳边:“他俩有事儿.”“滚犊子.”栾云平立刻想到了高峰的同学老山, 他压根没想过师傅是那一边的, 也可以说, 他暂时无法接受他师傅是那一边的说法.“你看你又急了.”岳云鹏胖胖的, 看上去有点… 八卦. 这还是好听的词儿呢, 栾云平对岳云鹏的评价如此.“别乱说, 小心师傅跟你翻脸.”栾云平正了正衣服, 严肃地警告他.“好好.”小胖投降一般举了一只手.   
和互联网对接啊… 栾云平在办公室里翻着网页, 看到那些新闻网站里的广告觉得一阵阵心烦, 就搜索了装修网, 点开其中一个链接, 网页很清爽, 没有广告, 因为整个网站就是一个专门的广告, 发布了设计师的照片和作品, 可以预约和网络咨询之类的. 他想了想, 如果可以给工作做一个专门的网页, 再找人提高一下知名度就行了. 这事他不懂, 要请专业的人来做, 请熟人是最好的, 但他的朋友们都没有往这边发展的… 这时候他大脑里的一个小角落突然冒出一句岳云鹏说的话: 高峰是软件公司老总… 这还稍微沾点边, 但他一丝一毫都不想联系高峰, 何况他当时回北京就删了人家的号码. 想来想去, 他把电话打给了老山, 老山要是认识高峰这一个会软件的, 说不定也认识懂网页的.“行, 我给你联系!”老山倒是爽快, 立刻答应下来. 电话挂了没有十分钟又响了, 他一看陌生号码便接起来:“你好.”“是我.”栾云平把电话挂了.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人, 咱静静地萌~

栾云平完全不怪老山告诉了高峰自己公司需要一个搞网站的, 导致他打了个电话过来.他只怪自己太天真, 怎么就没想到高峰居然也会弄网站, 而刚才怎么就一个激灵挂了电话. 得, 看来得从外面请人了…正想着, 一个女人被前台领着进到了办公室, 前台的美女介绍到:“女士, 这位就是我们的栾设计师.栾工, 这位是专门来找您的, 说是您的老客户.”栾云平不认识眼前这个看上去不是很善的女人—个子很高, 大概一米七五了, 曲线凹凸有致,如果不是女人脸上的表情实在让人不敢靠近, 他会觉得这女人是极品.老客户吗?... 难道… 栾云平点点头,职业性地微笑:“好, 我知道了.”前台回了个笑便带上门出去了. 栾云平搓搓手, 客气地说:“女士您好, 请坐.”女人忽略了他的话, 嫌弃地环视了一下办公室, 最后视线落在它主人身上, 口气带着轻蔑:“你是栾云平?”栾云平因这不善的语气愣了一下, 对其身份猜了个八九不离十, 但依然职业地笑着:“是我, 女士, 很荣幸您知道我名字.请问您这番前来是…”“你凭什么让我和他分手?”女人手指着栾云平的鼻子, 站近了一些, 借着自己身高优势想给这个男人一点压力.实际上栾云平确实感觉到了压力, 他装作听得云里雾里的, 完全不清楚什么情况.“呃… 不好意思,我不太明白…”“谢金告诉我是你叫他和我分手的! 凭什么要他听你的?!”女人愤怒地大喊, 完全不顾形象地吐沫横飞,本来柔顺的长发也拨乱了. 栾云平只听到‘谢金’这两个字, 狠狠地叹了口气,翻了个白眼—又来了. 他无奈朝外面经过的高筱贝使了个眼色,让他喊保安. 高筱贝是现在的实习设计师, 栾云平负责带着他, 平时有个什么活都会带着他去现场, 让他跟着学学, 有时候也让他提点意见, 高筱贝本人领悟能力很好,也会察言观色, 很快就能理解栾云平的一些表情. 高筱贝看栾云平皱了皱眉, 手指比划了一个摸帽檐的动作, 他立刻心领神会, 跑到前台打了个电话叫了写字楼保安. 保安一来不要紧, 整个公司都因为女人的尖叫知道了栾云平又成了炮灰:“栾云平你这个混蛋! 我跟你没完!”真是毫无美感可言.栾云平平静地摇摇头, 打发走了出来看热闹的人, 顺手一个电话打了出去:“谢大辈儿, 麻烦您给解释清楚咯.”“我去, 她还真找你去了.”谢金慢悠悠地说,一点儿愧疚感没有.“你想干嘛啊, 次次让我顶着, 你不能总拿我当挡箭牌啊! 你能不能找个智商高一点的女人甩! 就这破理由她们也信! 我估摸着那女人就差喊我‘基佬’了!”“这词儿你从哪学来的…”谢金好像在工作, 说了半句不说话了,一阵噼里啪啦的声音.“你是学网页的啊.”栾云平一拍脑袋, 想起了谢金的职业.“嗯?”“晚上喝一杯?”“你家.”“求你别去我父母家蹭饭了,去我租的房子.”“成, 下班你在公司楼下等我,我尽量不让你饿着.”说完把手机搁在桌上了, 眼睛盯着电脑检查程序. 这头的栾云平也知道他的习惯, 就挂了电话, 心里多少踏实了一些. 至于高峰那个电话…他觉得还是给老山再打个电话说明一下情况吧, 不然显得自己太没有礼貌了.

晚上下班,栾云平收拾好东西刚走出写字楼, 看见门口高峰的背影, 还有街对面正在过来的谢金. 他撇了撇嘴, 没有继续往前走, 此刻他还不想面对高峰, 没想到谢金那个人高马大嗓门也大的人老远地招手:“哎--!” 栾云平不自觉地往后倾斜了身子, 心里就俩字: 我去. 真是不想什么来什么. 高峰却没有回头,恪守着非礼勿视的条框. 一米九的大个子谢金欢快地跑到栾云平身边一把抱住他,将怀里的人围了个严严实实, 谢金还像大型犬一样蹭了蹭栾云平的头顶:“好久不见了.”其实才一星期而已, 可对于如此热情的大辈儿栾云平只能拍了拍对方的后背:“行了行了.”“晚上我们吃点什么?”谢金虽说放开了栾云平,但胳膊仍然挂在对方的肩上, 耳朵凑近他的耳朵说话, 带着他往前走, 经过了站在门口的高峰. 栾云平稍微紧张了一下,心里想着高峰会说什么话, 根本没听见谢金说什么. 直到他们走过高峰身边他也没见着高峰转头或者出声, 那人始终直视着前方的某个地方.走过了马路栾云平回头看了一眼, 高峰已经不在原处了. 

谢金和栾云平是发小,小学初中都在一个学校. 谢金是他爸的老来子, 栾云平的爷爷和他爸爸是一辈, 所以谢金比栾云平大一辈. 小时候谢金就是同龄人中的高个子, 也是孩子王, 栾云平身子弱, 谢金就像保护小弟一样保护着他不被别的小孩欺负, 一直到初中谢金都一直在栾云平身边跟着. 后来不知什么原因, 谢金不上学了, 直接上了职业高中, 栾云平则以很平常的分数考上了同校的高中,俩人的关系就这样断了. 后来从父母口中偶尔得知到一点谢金的消息,说他怎样怎样. 栾云平也带听不听的, 因为他多少是有些埋怨的, 自小被谢金挡在身后, 导致他不怎么和同学说话, 也没有同学愿意和他说话, 现在谢金不在了, 他反而不知道怎么和别人说话了, 高考失利之后在别人酒店干了一年迎宾之后才逐渐和别人有所交集, 他自己参加了成考,考上了热门的室内设计专业, 两年半一边学一边继续在酒店上班. 以中游的成绩毕了业之后开始找工作, 找到了德云设计工作室, 认识了郭德纲和现在的这帮人. 工作暂时稳定下来之后, 他父母告诉他, 谢金现在在一家公司做网站. 此时的他已经不怎么埋怨谢金了, 毕竟那是小时候, 论谁都会有点过度的保护欲. 第一次有女人过来他公司找茬是他在公司上班的第一年,那个女人还算客气, 只是问了问情况就走了. 栾云平回家就打个电话给父母叫他们把谢金现在的电话给他, 后来联系了谢金, 谢金说那女人太规矩了, 要分手于是想到了他, 以后不会了. 第二次有女人找上门的时候栾云平正在吃饭, 女人上前就是一巴掌然后气冲冲踩着岌岌可危的高跟鞋走了. 栾云平缓了口气拨通了人不知道在哪里的谢金,谢金在电话里道歉可一点也听不出愧疚. 就这么着, 三年里一共有八个女人找过栾云平, 一个比一个漂亮. 栾云平真是纳了闷儿了, 这些女人怎么都跟着了魔一样地喜欢上这么个不争气的人渣了呢.

栾云平开门的时候谢金从身后抱着他,下巴搁在他肩上. 栾云平抖了抖肩膀, 说:“您能不这样么.”“小时候抱习惯了.要说你还是小时候好抱, 小时候肉肉的…”“滚滚滚.”栾云平用了点力推开了大高个进了门, 谢金特狗腿地跟在后面.“我可跟你说最后一次, 下次别让女人到我公司了, 我都主设了这么弄影响太不好了.”栾云平表情淡淡的, 却透着严肃.“我…忍不住.”谢金安静下来, 望进对方的眼里,一会儿又转开视线, 看向窗外的万家灯火,“忍不住.”栾云平很少看到谢金忧愁的样子, 不禁有些不忍:“别这样, 船到桥头自然直,你会遇到的.”谢金转过头, 别有深意地看着栾云平的脸,欲言又止. 

我已经遇到了,只是不能说.

是你.

谢金最怕的事情,就是和栾云平形同陌路, 永无关联. 年少时因为听了别人的一句话离开了他, 现在他再也不想离开了. 他评估着那些表白的话一旦说出来的代价, 赔不起, 真的赔不起.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!

栾云平和郭德纲说了说, 于是郭德纲和谢金见了一面, 栾云平也不知道算不算理解师傅还带着他学长一起来, 他对于谦不算了解, 但这人虽然看上去和气, 但无形中给他造成了一些压力, 他觉着这人肯定不简单. 栾云平提前订好了个包厢, 四个人在里面聊着网站的事情, 十分钟后门外又进来一个人, 郭德纲忙站起来迎接:“弟啊, 你来了.”栾云平扫了那人一眼面无表情地跟着站起来, 说不上生气, 但也不高兴—怎么哪儿都有高峰啊.   
饭桌的气氛不是很好, 谢金和高峰因为两句术语针锋相对起来, 栾云平一只手盖着发小在桌面捏紧的拳头, 拦着架:“大辈儿, 有话好好说.”谢金还想说什么, 扭脸瞧栾云平有些生气的模样, 听话地没再说话, 被盖着的手反客为主将他的扣在手里. 一边看热闹的于谦咪了一口酒, 不动声色地扫了一眼两人交握的手, 郭德纲的桃花眼眯成一条缝, 问面色算不上多好的高峰:“高老板你觉得怎么样?”“成. 能和我讨论这些个问题的都不是绣花枕头.”高峰一扫刚才的阴郁, 站起来举起酒杯大方地对着谢金:“对不住, 刚才有些激动, 这一杯算我赔礼.”他盯着那两只手看了一眼, 一饮而尽. 谢金下意识捏了捏栾云平, 撒开手也站起来:“我口气也不好, 见笑了.”喝完了一杯酒.  
高峰一杯倒的属性郭德纲是知道得不能再清楚了, 可这次高峰颧骨那块泛红, 瞪着红眼直勾勾地盯着栾云平的方向, 也说不上是求什么, 只是那样盯着, 让栾云平很不自在. 饭吃得差不多, 于谦在郭德纲耳朵咬了两句什么, 郭德纲低眼点点头, 架着高峰准备走:“我说老弟, 我送你回去.”一米八的个头自己不动别人想拖还是有点难度的, 何况这人都不知道是清醒着还是睁着眼睛睡着了. 于谦舍不得折腾自己家的学弟, 便看向谢金和栾云平, 谢金正把一条围巾往栾云平脖子上套. 他碰碰身边的学弟, 郭德纲立刻会意过来, 扭脸跟栾云平说:“小栾, 过来帮我一下.”栾云平忙过去帮手, 郭德纲在他耳边小声说:“你可别惹着高峰.”年轻人和他师傅对视了一刻, 多少明白了这里的利害关系. 是对手的没多少是真朋友, 他听师傅说过一嗓子高峰要是干装修那他就没饭吃了的话, 当时他以为郭德纲只是谦虚, 今天师傅严肃的表情让他明白师傅是真的不希望和高峰对着干.“师傅, 那我和大金送高老板回去, 您跟于先生先回去吧?”“成, 这事就拜托小谢了.”  
于谦和郭德纲二人走着回家, 边走边聊天.“今天这事啊.”“谢金这孩子不一样.”“你是说…”郭德纲用眼神代替了下面的话, 于谦点点头, 叹口气:“是.”“那不会有影响?”郭德纲回头看着路面, 有些忧愁. 于谦低着眼, 伸手抚到对方的后背, 停留了几秒而后安抚地拍了拍:“就相信他吧, 也相信你自己.”郭德纲看到于谦的眼睛好像充满了光, 没一会儿他又低下头叹气:“哎, 奇林好像恋爱了.”“哟, 小孩开窍了啊!”于谦听到郭德纲这口气还挺乐呵, 谁还不都是从青春期过来的? 于谦表示理解. 郭德纲嗔怪地瞪了于谦一眼:“你能不能盼我儿子点好!”“哎哟, 孩子青春期这是常事, 你放宽心, 和他好好聊聊.”“关键是…”郭德纲欲言又止. 于谦也有耐心, 不说话陪他走着. 一直溜溜达达走到他家门口, 坐电梯上到他们两家公共的楼道, 矮个子疲惫地将自己的额头靠向对方宽阔的肩膀, 于谦如同之前做过的无数次一样伸手搭在对方的脖子上, 听他的声音从手骨传向耳膜, 闷闷的, 却被听得无比清晰:“他也喜欢上了一个男人.”于谦表情没变, 眼神却流露一丝心疼. 手指摩挲着学弟的脖颈, 意味深长地叹息道:“希望他能如愿, 别也被世俗绊住.”  
谢金和栾云平拖着要睡着的高峰上了出租车, 栾云平累得一头汗, 刚想把高峰摇醒问他家在哪, 半梦半醒的人自己醒了, 听起来无比清醒地跟司机说目的地.“合着你醒着啊.”栾云平拳头握地咔咔响, 一边想起师傅的不能得罪才压着火. 谢金也回头看着高峰, 眉峰弯了半道.“我一人回去, 你们走吧.”栾云平顺了顺自己胸口, 努力告诫自己不要动手, 顿了两三秒后重新开口:“我才不稀得送你回家.”将自己钱包拍在高峰空着的手里, 下车重新拦了一辆, 谢金连忙跟着栾云平走了, 司机老早就问着酒味, 对着后视镜问不老清醒的高峰:“先生, 我可开车了, 您要是想吐提前说声, 我给您塑料袋.”高峰握紧手里的钱包, 微微点头.  
司机把高峰带到了他说的地址楼下, 此时的高峰还算清醒, 收好钱包从自己裤子口袋掏出钱清了帐, 晃晃悠悠往楼道走, 他住一个离公司不远的六层老小区, 为了方便也为了大隐隐于市, 二楼虽然不高但也够一个醉汉爬的. 他晃悠着扶着扶手上了二层, 在自己家门口坐下歇一会儿, 脑袋歪在墙上睡着了. 也不知睡了多久, 楼下上来两个人, 矮个子见高峰坐在门口不进屋便上前唠叨:“我说高峰, 你是要死啊还是怎么着, 怎么这儿就睡了.”虽然嘴上不饶人但心还是很好的, 另一个高个子很有默契地上前帮着架起高峰, 矮个子拿出高峰兜里的钥匙开了门, 把他往卧室一丢跟高个子出去了.“这叫什么事儿.”高个子眯着眼霸道地搂着矮个子. 矮个男人也不恼, 把他带着往楼下走:“老郭不打电话给我我也不会跑这地方来, 一路上也别怎么那么多老头老太出来遛弯调情.”“咱可不算, 我们还年轻.”“我今年四十了啊, 没精力跟你这小屁孩玩.”“史老师昨晚你可是叫得挺…”“滚, 老子瞎了眼才看上你了.”矮个子史老师甩下高个子一个人走了, 后者忙狗腿地追上去, 前后哄着“爱东别生气”“小美人我给你揉揉腰”“下次让你在上面”, 史爱东以前都没搭理过他, 听到‘在上面’这话他不可置信地挑了一眼:“真让我在上面?”“坐式, 我能看到全部的你…”“李云天你这个…”史爱东气得吹胡子瞪眼, 想了半天想不出来一个词来骂对面现在装正义的李云天.“回家.”李云天说得毫不含糊, 不管外人的视线牵着史爱东的手招摇过市, 大有昭告天下的意思. 史爱东对比自己小许多的爱人也从来不曾有真辙, 也许是岁数大了想开了, 自己的爱人开心别人怎么看真没什么关系.


	7. 7

‘爱会让两个人想融在一起.’  
高峰嗤了一口, 关掉网站首页推荐的散文. 一群无病呻吟的小鬼们, 你们那么渴望爱情么. 日常坐在办公室里处理公务的高峰偶然翻翻散文之类的网站放松放松, 关掉网页之后余光扫到放鼠标旁边的钱包.   
高峰的公司在一座二十多层的写字楼租了数字最好的18层, 他的办公室有一整面墙都是落地窗, 外面的风景也非常好, 尤其是到了晚上, 外面的路灯开了之后, 所有的建筑都进入了夜晚模式, 黄的红的蓝的星点井然有序地混合在一起. 他此刻无心欣赏不夜城, 开灯将钱包拿在手里仔细地看: 很简单的黑色横款男士钱包, 里面只有一层放纸钞的夹层, 还有几个放卡的层和一面放照片的层. 一般人都会放家人的照片, 这个钱包却什么都没有放. 高峰想了一下, 掏出纸笔写了些什么折好放在一张银行卡的后面, 又发现了一个侧面夹层里面有一张身份证, 栾云平呆呆的照片印在上面, 和他的生日地址印在一起. 他微微笑了笑放回去, 将钱包放在抽屉里继续核对程序. 按理说这种事情不需要他这个总经理亲自看, 但是郭德纲终究是信不过谢金, 偷着找人把谢金写的程序拷贝了一份传给高峰, 佣金自然是不用说, 郭德纲从来不吝啬. 高峰也从来无所谓下班后在哪里, 去找人或者工作对他来说都一样, 都打发时间.   
高峰手底下的员工有人传闲话, 郭老板和高老板这有点关系, 怎么建网站这事还给了外人了? 高峰只是听听, 并没有解释. 实际上他不关心这项目给谁, 给他了他才接着, 不给他他从来不会碰, 也懒得碰. 郭德纲这人, 虽然从小和他相处过, 谁知道这没接触的十几年他变成了什么人了呢. 他的公司有死心塌地的, 也有讨厌他太保守没干几个月就走的. 人事这块他也不管, 他很放心自己带出来的人事经理郎昊辰, 虽然年轻但是很稳重, 重要的是心理学高材生, 聊几句就连人有什么避讳都知道了, 所以他不得不出门应酬的时候都会把郎昊辰带着, 一是看人, 二是帮着挡酒. 对的, 郎昊辰的酒量几乎和海量相差无几, 曾经有一次郭德纲公司办年会, 高峰受邀去了, 带上了郎昊辰, 后者跟着他去郭德纲桌前敬酒, 酒席散了之后高峰问自己的学生:“你觉得郭老板怎么样?”“郭老板会说话, 脑筋快, 没有害人之心但是防人之心不可无.”郎昊辰如是说. 高峰点点头, 给他点车费让他回家了, 他自己溜达到附近的王府井边走边醒酒, 中间撞着一个人, 高峰迷迷瞪瞪说了句‘对不起’便往前走, 没过几秒听那个人喊:“哎先生您手机掉了!”高峰看不清楚背着光的那个人, 只伸手等着那人来送. 那男人觉着这人挺好玩的, 便走几步送过去:“哎哟喂, 先生, 您要睡觉可赶紧回家吧, 这天凉啊.”说完拍拍他的肩膀便走了. 高峰拿着手机自嘲地笑了声, 溜达到路边打车回家了. 本来也没多大的事情, 过了许多日子, 第一次见到栾云平的时候, 记忆如同尘封过久突然被掸了灰一样显露出原貌, 他想起那天晚上帮他捡起手机还诚实地送到醉酒的他的手里的人, 那个声音, 那副身形, 就是他, 就是栾云平. 他接触的工作上的任何人都叫郎昊辰看过, 包括老山, 晓红和铃铛他们. 像古时候娶亲要请人算八字一样, 不过郎昊辰的天赋加上专业比神棍可科学多了. 但他从来没想过要把栾云平送到郎昊辰面前让他分析一番, 也说不上为什么, 就是不愿意. 那次打斗之后肾上腺素升得很高高到他就那样吻上去. 男人的嘴唇和女人的嘴唇没什么太大的区别, 非要说的话, 那就是他高峰吻过那么多带着口红的香唇却从来没有被自己的血染红过. 他本人如同狼一般想继续吻那个不服帖的男人, 怒火加上嗜血让他根本顾不上那人是男是女, 这要是女人早就软在他的身下娇喘了, 但栾云平是个男人. 后来他想, 要是自己被自己不喜欢的同性侵犯了, 估计连杀人的心都有了.   
他尽量不去想这件事, 但命运如同滚轮, 轮子上的一个点离开了地面, 不多时又会重新和尘土碰面. 直到那日栾云平把他的钱包往自己手里一塞, 他才觉出来这么个味儿, 怎么总是让他不高兴呢, 他也不想啊, 他只想跟他好好坐下来聊聊天而已.   
栾云平家里桌子下压着几百块, 暂时还能撑一阵儿, 没身份证他都没法出去旅游. 忙过了一个小长假, 郭德纲就这会计打出来的报表在总结会上说每人都有奖金, 顺便放个三天假. 对一个单休的公司来说这是很难得的. 看郭德纲会上笑眯眯的样子栾云平猜想肯定是挣了不少, 岳云鹏在一边幽幽地说:“于大爷说要带师父去马尔代夫旅游.”栾云平撇着嘴看他:“你又从哪儿来的消息.”“师父给大爷打电话的时候我听到了… 哎你分析分析怎么非要去马尔代夫呢, 那儿可是蜜月圣地啊, 他俩去了还不是抬头低头都能碰见新婚夫妇…”“没准因为马尔代夫便宜.”“于大爷可不差钱.”岳云鹏粗弯的眉毛不怀好意地挑了挑, 一副‘我比你了解’的模样. 栾云平怀疑地督了他一眼, 想着自己身份证银行卡都没了, 跟谁都开不了口, 本来还想着三天带着自己的数码相机去哪里玩玩, 现在看来大概也就北京城内逛一圈了.   
去哪儿都要身份证, 坐地铁不要. 于是他随便上了一辆地铁, 在某个看上去很像景点的地名站下了车, 溜溜达达也不知道走到哪里了, 中午饿了随便在哪个清真面馆点了一碗牛肉面, 面刚上来对面就坐了一个人, 栾云平边想着这这么多座非要坐我对面边抬头看, 这一眼就教他放下了刚拿起的筷子—高峰坐在那里瞧着他, 说不上高兴, 但也没什么过多的憎恶. 栾云平想问他为什么哪儿都有你, 文字全都化在动作里了—把那碗面推到对方面前, 筷子递给他, 回身又要了一碗面. 高峰一瞬不瞬地盯着他, 一直不说话, 栾云平被他盯得发毛:“你要干嘛.”高峰坏笑着从口袋里掏出钱包, 嘚瑟地摇着:“还你钱包.”栾云平手摊在半空, 眼神示意他交到他手里. 高峰眼珠一转, 显得俏皮了些:“我有个小条件.”“不给我算了, 把身份证和银行卡给我, 包你留着.”栾云平撇着眉头, 心里却没有那么抵触.“我什么都不要, 只要你能正常和我交个朋友就成.”高峰漂亮的眉眼笑起来很有蛊惑性, 栾云平一时竟看出了神, 毫不犹豫地就答应了. 钱包回到自己口袋的那一刻他心里踏实了, 也没细看里面有多有少的, 开始吃面条. 埋头吃面条还是能感觉到对面在干嘛的, 他嘴里叼着面条, 愣愣地盯着对方那碗面条里颇为惊悚的辣椒油. 咬断了面条, 以一个普通朋友的口吻问高峰:“你有毛病?”“没有, 我只是偶然想吃辣椒.”高峰搅了搅辣椒油, 尝了一口面条. 栾云平去收银台拿了一瓶矿泉水放在高峰手边, 幸灾乐祸地问:“什么味道?”高峰憋着辣出来的眼泪, 极其困难地说:“不错.”“那水你就别喝了.”栾云平拿回矿泉水, 被高峰一把抢过去咕咚咕咚几口喝掉了. 栾云平哭笑不得地摇头, 又去买了一碗汤让高峰把被辣椒浸染的面条在汤里涮. 栾云平那碗很快吃完了, 于是他看着高峰吃饭, 看了半天想起一件事:“你怎么到这儿来吃饭了?”“我家住对面的小区.”高峰忙着对付面条, 桌子旁边的垃圾桶扔了很多高峰刚擤鼻涕扔的餐巾纸. 栾云平点点头, 继续看着他吃. 此刻他感到了从未有过的平静.


	8. Chapter 8

    交朋友没什么需要特别注意的地方, 更何况高峰还是个‘窝里哄’的性格, 对别人和对栾云平态度区别太大连郎昊辰都没敢认—上一秒还在对某个员工犯的小错误进行训话, 下一秒就笑了出来, 郎昊辰关门前就听自家老板笑了一声, 平时挺大的眼睛小了一半, 特腻歪地说:“你干嘛呢?”郎昊辰连忙关上门, 以免自己被烧到.

    这边栾云平正在现场为一个设计问题跟客户交涉, 电话进来了, 栾云平看都没看就接起来:“您好.”“你干嘛呢?”我去. 栾云平这时候满脑子都是怎么对付这个难搞定的客户, 一下子听到高峰贱不拉几的声音身子骨软了一半. 皱了皱眉, 小声说:“玩去, 爷干活儿呢.”说完挂了电话.

    栾云平倒不是讨厌高峰时刻打电话过来, 只是有时候也挺苦恼, 怎么这人变得这么能说了还能经常把自己挤兑得说不出话来, 把人说生气了还巴巴地道歉, 一会儿拍拍后背一会儿搂搂肩膀. 他也时常想起那个吻, 把那么些行为串起来, 联系上这个意外, 他总觉得… 好像被追求了. 不对啊! 这追求人还有一天到晚挤兑人的吗?

    到了晚上下班, 岳云鹏回了趟公司, 看到栾云平便说:“哎, 你能不一天到晚跟高老板在一块儿吗? 今儿个跟我出去吃!”栾云平身子一仰, 盯着岳云鹏的小眼睛想了一会儿, 点点头:“成, 我给高峰打一电话.”“甭打了, 我来了.”高峰从岳云鹏对面走来, 站在栾云平身后歪头越过他肩膀, 没带眼镜的眼睛显得特别有神, 抿着嘴盯着他. 栾云平顺手胡噜了一下高个子的脸, 小声道:“没事儿别凑这么近.”翻过身郑重其事地说,“跟你说啊, 今天我跟小岳出去吃饭去, 您哪儿来回哪儿去吧.”高峰忽略了旁边抱着胳膊看热闹的岳云鹏, 他手里被路过的高筱贝塞了一把瓜子.“你跟我先约好了啊!”“你倒是说说我哪天跟你约的, 都是你自己赶着我的下班点儿过来硬拉着我去吃饭!”栾云平倒是没生气, 就是声音大了点,“甭瞪着水汪汪的眼睛, 我不心疼.”高峰像是小媳妇受了委屈一样, 上牙露出来咬着下嘴唇, 一瞬不瞬地看着栾云平, 双手握着衬衣下摆. 一边的岳云鹏嗑瓜子可是一绝, 这么一会儿工夫瓜子全部嗑完了, 他拍拍手, 圆了话:“高老板跟我们一起去吧! 我也有朋友一起吃饭呢!”高峰都忘了这儿有这么个嗑瓜子看热闹的了, 便收起架势推着栾云平出了门.

    “哟, 少爷.”高峰和栾云平互相挨着坐在酒店饭桌的一边, 另一边坐着的人跟高峰打招呼. 高峰抬头瞧见史爱东, 立刻开启了怼人模式:“科长, 您又换人了?”“你这白眼狼见着你爷爷就这么打招呼?”“爷爷啊, 您都这么大岁数了就别折腾了, 小心折着腰!”高峰往史爱东旁边坐着的李云天看了一眼. 李云天有些不好意思地看了一眼外挂模式的史爱东, 伸手拉了拉对方衣角. 史爱东正想着词怼回去, 被李云天这么一拉更来了劲:“甭说我, 你特么连一两分钟都在乎!”“哎哟喂, 也不知是谁…”说到半道高峰哑了声, 跟史爱东俩人大眼瞪小眼的持续了几十秒, 好像都想起了什么事情, 彼此心照不宣地闭了嘴. 李云天是没怎么在意, 栾云平倒是狐疑起来, 他瘪着眉头, 较好的眉形弯出个‘へ’. 岳云鹏这时候进了包厢, 后面还跟着个人. 史爱东大眼睛仔细瞧了瞧岳云鹏身后的胖子, 忍不住‘嚯’了声. 李云天跟着史爱东打量来人, 无意识地凑到了史爱东身边.“孙胖你要几个凳子?”岳云鹏跟史爱东认识时间长了不知不觉嘴也开始损起来. 孙胖子孙越拉了把椅子坐下来不理他坐在史爱东旁边, 对面的栾云平看到孙越的大胖体型和瘦小的史爱东坐在一起的对比画面忍不住笑了出来, 岳云鹏在一边皱着眉眯着眼睛问:“笑什么?”“他笑史科长呢, 你别管他, 坐下来点菜.”高峰随手挽住身边人的胳膊, 好似看穿了他的想法帮着圆话道. 栾云平抿嘴偷笑, 眼角叠了一点细纹. 岳云鹏拍拍孙越宽厚的肩膀, 嫌弃地摆手:“坐边上去.”孙越督了他一眼, 撇撇嘴往边上挪了一格. 岳云鹏就着热乎的凳子坐下, 打趣道:“哎呀桌上一个女人都没有怎么吃饭啊…”“你不吃饭也成, 留下钱走吧.”史爱东习惯性地挤兑老友. 这时抱着人胳膊跟人聊天的高峰接了一句:“咱桌上有女人, 是不是啊史爷?”“小娘儿们今天你再说话我楔死你信么?”

    世界上有种没溜叫高峰碰上史爱东, 一个是‘窝里哄’, 一个‘碎嘴浪’, 跟史爱东认识算比较长时间的岳云鹏都没想到这人这么能挤兑人, 碗里的菜一口没动, 酒倒是喝了半瓶了. 一顿饭都没见他动筷子他碗里的菜是哪儿来的? 史爱东到底是海量, 半斤白酒喝下肚儿跟玩似的, 只有脸有些泛红, 李云天倒是也没拦着, 埋头翻手机, 不多时跟岳云鹏打了声招呼拿着钱包出去了, 史爱东喊了一句:“嘛去? 等我一下!”说完麻溜地收拾好两人的东西匆匆和岳云鹏打了声招呼出门去赶人. 高峰眨眨眼, 问:“这就… 走了?”“小伙子本来跟我说他去买个醒酒茶一会儿回来, 没想到老史也跟着走了…”“这史爷…”高峰玩味地叹气, 哭笑不得地看着之前一直帮他挡酒现在晕在桌上缓气的栾云平, 坏笑着凑过去跟他咬耳朵:“能走么, 要不要我抱你回去?”栾云平伸手在高峰肚子上推了一把, 软绵绵的没什么力气. 高峰的笑变得浪起来, 岳云鹏眼睁睁看着高峰将自家同事的手牵起来搭在肩膀上, 把人扶走了. 剩下的俩人一人在猛烈地吃菜, 一人望着门口发呆. 半晌岳云鹏说:“这闫大怎么还没来?”“没准去哪儿玩了.”孙越一直在吃东西, 都没说话. 要说话他也插不上, 毕竟高峰和史爱东两个人你来我往的连个缝儿都没有. 岳云鹏撇嘴拧胖子的胳膊:“你是猪啊吃那么多肉倒是给我留点啊!”“宝贝儿, 我可是听你的一口肉都没吃!”孙越瞪大眼睛伸冤, 就差双手举起来以示清白了. 岳云鹏疑惑地看着每个盘里的菜, 蔬菜也没了肉也没了, 转头一看旁边史爱东的碗里全是肉, 抬头再看栾云平的碗里也全是肉.“一群畜生…”岳云鹏骂道, 拉着正在嚼卷饼的孙越走:“别吃了, 你宝贝儿我到现在都没吃什么东西, 你得陪我吃第二餐去!”“我再吃可又得胖啊, 你受得了么?”“受不了! 你看着就行!”“别折腾我了, 咱回家, 我做给你吃.”“那快回家!”孙越和岳云鹏正准备结账, 服务员说账已经结过了.“结过了? 谁结的账?”“唔…”服务员看了一眼单子, 史爱东的签名还算规整,“史先生结的账.”后来还有另一个大眼睛长得挺帅的高个子也说要结账的, 不过服务员觉得这过程没必要说. 岳云鹏正纠结要怎么还, 孙越在一边猜到了他的心思, 说:“下次我淘到好物件给他们就成, 咱回家.”

    李云天拉着史爱东走在街头, 一反饭桌上的沉默, 嚷嚷着要带恋人去哪里再吃一顿, 史爱东捏捏他的手, 宠溺说道:“回家吧, 我做给你吃.”“媳妇儿!”“再废话我抽你!”“可是你不会做菜!”“我特么做什么你吃什么!”“上帝啊快让我昏倒吧…”

    其实岳云鹏也口中的闫大闫云达也去了酒店, 只是没有进门. 他看见史爱东后也不知怎么的折回了身子, 在门口抽了根烟便走了. 果然还是没办法不在意--他自嘲地想.

    认识时间不长不短, 高峰软磨硬泡的总算知道了栾云平的地址, 晚饭滴酒未沾的他开车将栾云平送到楼下, 扶人上去. 打开门把醉汉弄到沙发上, 弄了点以前晓红教给他的独家醒酒茶给栾云平喝下去, 然后将人弄到床上, 脱了人鞋子盖上点毯子准备走, 迷糊的人好像察觉到什么, 含含糊糊地问:“…你要走…了?”“睡吧, 喝了茶明天不会头疼.”“…别.”“什么?”“天太晚… 住下吧.”“我睡哪儿?”高峰想逗逗栾云平, 因为对方闭着眼睛说话样子太好玩了.“这儿.”栾云平拍拍身边空着的床铺. 高峰倒是也不客气, 坐在那里并躺了下来, 面对栾云平. 看着对方嘴角慢慢上扬, 气息平缓地打在自己的脸上, 高峰不由得心中一颤, 那气息轻弹着自己心中的琴弦, 走出宛转悠扬的乐章. 他像被迷了魂一样, 如同痴人一般地问:“我能抱抱你吗?”小心翼翼观察着对方温顺的眉眼, 生怕自己做错了. 栾云平的反应让他很安心:“嗯.”甚至伸出手搭在高峰的腰上. 高峰挪近了些搂住对方, 喃喃道:“晚安.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章请配合番外再遇见看. 有铺垫. 另外也有前几章的线.   
> 勿扰真人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么长时间才更新真是不好意思, 因为人义的沙李太好看一时懒惰了.... 不出意外的话以后一星期一更.

九

    栾云平本身没什么好奇心. 但是和高峰认识久了之后便觉得此人身上浑身的迷. 头一件便是他如何跟史爱东认识的.

    他知道高峰是水产养殖专业, 知道以前总去夜店, 知道他是个不折不扣的富二代, 知道他自己开了家软件公司, 他对史爱东一无所知, 却经常能在高峰的电话中听到史爱东的声音. 最奇怪的是, 史爱东有一次在那头喊: 408退房, 三男一女那间! 弄得栾云平更是大惑不解. 他想问, 不知道从何问起—毕竟他们只是普通朋友—如果不算共同睡过一张床的话.

    为了网站改版的事情谢金又跑了一趟德云工作室. 出门抽烟的高筱贝见着比他还高的人顿时有点怵, 赶忙给人让了道, 谢金也不客气, 点点头直奔栾云平的办公室. 开了办公室门, 主设计师栾云平正专注地盯着屏幕, 鼠标不停动作, 没有注意到谢金站在门口. 谢金了然地挑了挑嘴角, 随意坐在栾云平办公桌对面的客座, 没有刻意掩饰动静, 轻轻的‘吱呀’一声发出, 五秒之后栾云平才匆匆扫了一眼谢金又盯着电脑屏幕, 下意识说:“大辈儿, 有日子没看见你了.”谢金眼珠一转, 决定逗逗他:“是呀, 你也不想我.”语气里还带着一些委屈. 栾云平视线一直没挪, 嘴角略微嫌弃地一撇, 说出的话都是不经意的挤兑:“哟哟, 我想你干嘛, 有那功夫还不如跟老高去看电影.”话传到谢金耳朵里, 就像一束电在神经里打了个颤, 击了他一下, 甚至能自己听见那‘嗞啦嗞啦’的电击声. 眼皮不自觉地跳了跳, 盯着对面人的眼睛, 不动声色地问道:“哪个老高? 我认识吗?”栾云平无意识地哼了两声, 几秒钟之后稍重地拍了下鼠标, 身子舒展开:“终于弄完了, 最近案子太多了, 我光是修方案都修了几十个了.”抬眼看着盯着他的谢金, 睁大了眼睛, 跟刚才表情完全不同的欣喜,“你刚才说什么?”看栾云平那样子, 谢金也不想问了—他决定自己弄清楚. 他笑着摇摇头, 准备去宣传办公室, 一个男人敲了敲门, 谢金回头稍微打量了一下这个男人: 短头发, 前额的头发尤其直, 朝前伸着; 浓眉大眼, 脸圆圆的显得人有些娃娃相. 他手扶着门把, 一只脚在里一只脚在外, 朝里面探了探身很简洁地通知栾云平:“VIP.”说完礼貌地朝谢金点点头便走了. 整个过程不过几秒钟, 谢金没意识到自己愣神, 一直到男人完全消失在视线外才回过头说:“那是谁?”这是无意识的问话, 谢金说出来便有些后悔.“销售部经理.”栾云平走到谢金跟前盯着他,“起开, 你挡着镜子了.”谢金往旁边站了站, 有一丝丝遗憾没打听到那男人的名字.

    “你就是VIP.”栾云平冷着脸瞪着跟着他到办公室里的高峰.“我当然是啦!”高峰十分嘚瑟地掏出很久之前郭德纲塞给他的VIP卡晃了晃又收回去.“没事儿一边待着去, 我忙.”不知道怎么了, 看到高峰他又高兴又不由自主摆出冷然的姿态. 高峰眉毛挑了挑, 眼睛笑得快看不见:“这不是给你带活儿来了嘛.”栾云平这才将信将疑地看着他, 等着他继续说.“我办公室看腻了, 想换换.”“这高筱贝都能干, 我给你叫他.”说完准备打电话. 高峰小孩子气地撅嘴, 半玩笑半抱怨道:“我是VIP, 你得给我亲自服务!”服务你奶奶个孙子! 栾云平在心里骂道, 脸上也表现得嫌弃. 高峰抿着嘴憋笑, 他喜欢逗栾云平.“行啦, 叫你徒弟来.”高峰换了个稍显正经的表情,“我要稍微快一点, 方案一会儿我拷到筱贝那儿, 照我的做就成.”栾云平‘哎’地应了声, 带着高峰去了高筱贝的隔间, 不巧碰到另一个小男孩也在这隔间盯着电脑屏幕‘指点江山’.“小侯让一下, 我拷个东西进去.”唤作小侯的男孩是个板寸, 有些小胖, 眼睛很小--高峰分析大概是脸上的肉挤的—整个人看起来像个高中生, 白白净净没长大的感觉. 栾云平跟高筱贝说了几句, 又跟那个小男孩说:“侯筱楼, 来来. 今天师父给你单独做一个案子, 你跟筱贝搭档, 两人商量怎么弄怎么弄. 这次你俩单练, 设计费都给你们.”高峰跟着栾云平走远了, 回头看了看那俩小孩, 一高一矮一胖一瘦兴奋地搂在一起庆祝, 高峰欣慰地笑笑, 忍不住摸了摸栾云平的后颈的头发. 栾云平回头, 虽有疑问但没有意思抗拒和避让, 淡淡问了句:“干嘛啊.”高峰保持着那个笑容, 手指轻柔地捏了捏对方后颈, 柔声道:“没事儿.”

    德云设计星期一公休, 所以高峰便周日晚上邀栾云平去看电影, 因为周一他上班—他是总经理不假, 但他都不上班难道还指望他的员工们都和他学着消极怠工么? 高峰买了VIP的两张票, 栾云平先进了影厅, 随便找了个位置坐下就不动窝了, 瘫在那里. 高峰不多时抱着一桶爆米花和两杯果汁, 坐在他旁边. 栾云平眼皮都没抬, 依旧毫无形象地瘫着. VIP厅人很少, 毕竟票价贵, 多数人还是选择了普通影厅.

    “小娥挺性感.”高峰看着大幕评论到. 栾云平点了点头, 好像没听见.“哎, 你说鹿子霖那么坑白嘉轩, 怎么白嘉轩还那么念着他.”跟着故事的发展高峰又说. 栾云平又点点头, 脑袋换了个边, 面朝高峰继续睡. 高峰觉得浑身有点过电的感觉, 浑身酥酥麻麻的, 都叫喧着一件事—亲他. 高峰用力眨了眨眼, 咽了口吐沫. 他有些紧张, 而这是前所未有过的感觉—面对即将上钩的人他从没紧张过. 轻轻地拍了拍栾云平的脸, 犹犹豫豫地说:“栾… 蓝精灵, 你醒醒.”睡得正香的人被他拍醒了, 抬手挥开脸上的手, 咕哝一句:“别烦.”“精灵, 我想…”高峰越说越凑近他, 直到栾云平慢慢睁开眼, 感受到高峰炙热的呼吸打在他的脸上. 栾云平坐着斜靠在座椅里, 眼睁睁看着高峰不时盯着他的嘴唇, 一边目光灼灼望着他的眼睛越靠越近. 理智告诉栾云平要站起来, 要躲开, 但身体原始的欲望将他按在那里, 最后高峰的嘴唇蹭到他的时, 他低声说:“我不是蓝精灵.”高峰被他一句话逗笑了, 放松下来顺势亲上去. 这是栾云平第一次在清醒的情况下接受一个男人的吻, 吻他的人还是几年前他异常鄙夷的类型. 不自觉地抬起手搂着高峰的脖子, 伸出舌头去迎合那人的舌头, 栾云平闭上眼—他决定享受这个过程—何况这个过程还挺享受的.

    电影散场有十点多了, 高峰开车将栾云平送回了家. 栾云平忽然问到:“你怎么认识史爷的?”想起那天酒桌上开了外挂的高峰他就有点懵—平时不这样啊! 高峰装作隐忍地征求他的意见:“你真想听?”而后嘚瑟地笑,“听完你会吃醋的, 还是别听了.”“你跟他做过?”得嘞, 这句话问得直白到高峰都没想到. 高峰耸了耸肩, 摇头:“没有.”栾云平暗自松了口气, 摊手道:“那有什么不能说的, 快说.”高峰深深看了他一眼, 道:“他是我第一个想要做的男人.”栾云平迅速眨了几下, 倒吸一口气, 在缓缓吐出来. 他感激高峰这样的坦诚, 比信誓旦旦地承诺好多了. 他盯着自己的手指, 平淡地问:“那现在呢.”只听高峰也用相同的语调回答:“你是唯一一个.”栾云平又平缓地吸了口气.“所以…”栾云平想起电影院里自己心甘情愿的接受. 高峰抚上他的后颈, 轻柔地说:“你觉得我们俩在一起怎么样?”栾云平慢慢抬头, 眼神复杂地望进夜里路灯下高峰闪着光的眼睛. 他抬手一寸一寸往高峰身边凑, 最后抱住这个坚实的肩膀. 用几不可闻的声音在高峰耳边呢喃:“好.”

    即使后面还有很多困难, 栾云平决定和高峰一起克服.

    现实总是不像小说写得那么美, 不像电视剧演得那么轻松, 个中滋味只有自己能领会. 而他们面对的, 不仅仅是世人的眼光.

    互表心意后高峰没有在栾云平家留宿, 而是开车回了自己家. 他车开得慢, 路过一家24小时超市, 他注意到门口一家三口里的男人很眼熟. 男人抱着孩子, 旁边的母亲在给孩子穿鞋子, 大概是三岁的小孩手里拿着一把玩具枪. 高峰把车停在路边, 下车在路边点燃一支别人给的烟, 眼睛盯着那个男人. 没一会儿面对着他的男人看到了他. 他俩对视了一会儿, 高峰面无表情地掐了一口都没抽的烟, 抖抖身上的烟灰开车回家了.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢栾cp下线. 鹤东金cp上线.  
> 勿扰真人.

十

    谢金好不容易约了栾云平出来吃了顿晚饭.

    “最近约你可越来越难了啊.”谢金随手糊了一把对面人的脸, 被对方扇开了:“别来这套. 跟你说啊, 前两天来了个挺壮实的男人, 在我徒弟那里转了咨询了一下装修的问题, 结果本来我徒弟都说要去量房了, 他居然骂起我来了.”栾云平有些无奈地夹了火锅里的一块肉接着说,“你知道他骂什么吗, 说我拆散了你跟他, 叫我不得好死…”大口吃肉,“说真的. 全公司都知道我交友不善了.”谢金赔着笑坐到栾云平身边的位子, 一手虚搂着男人后背:“那确实是那男的不对… 你看着五大三粗的, 居然那么娘… 我真是瞎了眼了. 下次我一定注意, 注意.”“哼. 这话你说了八百遍, 次次就知道用吃的来贿赂我.”栾云平喝了口果汁, 待谢金坐回去后板着脸说,“说真格的, 下次别这样了.”谢金怔了一下, 看出他没在说笑, 低下头, 筷子戳着碗里的西兰花, 有些歉疚地说:“对不起.”栾云平觉得有些沉闷了, 便拍拍他的手:“不说这个了, 吃东西. 真羡慕你吃多少肉都是那么瘦, 不像我朋友连吃空气都会胖.”说到这栾云平情不自禁地露出笑容, 那笑容看得谢金有些迷茫, 他觉得, 这好像那些跟他谈过对象的小女孩的笑容, 有些傻, 但不同于她们的是, 栾云平这么笑还很可爱. 他的胸口和针扎一样刺痛起来—这个笑不是因为他. 谢金想了想, 还是决定问出口:“哪个朋友?”栾云平又吃了一口菜, 喝了口果汁, 理所当然地说:“老高. 哎呀你见过啊! 那时候你还在饭桌上跟他差点吵起来啊. 高峰! 你看他那时候瘦, 模样还可以, 现在简直就是球.”边说边笑, 是人都能看出他很开心. 谢金强撑着笑, 继续问:“你喜欢那样的?”栾云平放松地靠着椅背, 虽然有些忧虑, 但是很坚定:“既然你都这么问了, 而且你还弄了个男人过去让我当替死鬼.”他深吸一口气, 坦白道,“我现在和他在一起.”谢金眼神复杂地看着他, 半晌露出一个苦笑, 对他也是对自己说:“挺好的. 这样挺好的.”

    饭后谢金跟栾云平在饭店门口道了别, 自己一人跑到酒吧里坐着, 点了杯扎啤坐在吧台发呆. 酒保扫了一眼谢金, 见他没有想聊天的意思也就走到一边去擦杯子了. 不一会儿谢金身边坐了一个人, 也点了一杯扎啤. 他侧着身子往旁边看了一眼, 觉得眼熟. 不动声色地喝了口酒, 懒洋洋地跟那人碰了杯:“哎.”那男人开始还奇怪, 仔细打量了一下之后, 觉得这人眼熟, 便问道:“好像在哪里见过您?”谢金噗嗤笑了, 答道:“嗯, 你们公司, 我在栾工办公室坐着.”男人挑挑眉努嘴, 表示了然. 谢金盯着他, 左边嘴角一翘, 意味深长地笑了. 男人被他盯得多有不自在, 喝完啤酒想走, 谢金付了啤酒钱跟上去:“我能知道你名字吗?”“免贵姓李.”“就这样?”“先生, 我也不知道你名字啊.”“我是谢金.”“李鹤东.”谢金伸出手握住李鹤东的, 意味明显地摩挲着手背:“希望能多联系啊.”李鹤东很开心地说:“好啊, 谢先生你给我多带些客户来我很乐意!”上下摇了几下谢金的手便抽出来, 不带一丝杂念的眼睛看着他. 谢金很久没有看过这么单纯的眼神了, 一时间竟有些感动, 也有些不好意思—他开始只是想和李鹤东今晚打一炮, 以慰单恋失败之心. 凭心而论, 谢金觉得李鹤东长得并不好看, 但也不难看, 刚好在那个能打动他的线上. 交换了号码目送走了李鹤东, 他径直回了家. 走一步看一步吧.

    又是一个星期天晚上, 栾云平和那个被他形容成“球”的高峰出门看电影. 他们确认关系也有段时间了, 但始终没有踏出那一步, 只是在门边拉拉手, 亲亲嘴而已. 今晚栾云平察觉出高峰有些异常—太安静了. 平常都是他分析着剧情, 栾云平倒是不讨厌, 毕竟他也不是很喜欢看电影, 都是高峰喜欢看他才跟着. 突然一下高峰像哑巴一样不说话他还有点不适应. 栾云平偏头看了一眼高峰, 握住他的手关切地问:“怎么了?”高峰回头与他对视, 显得有些疲惫和不决, 开口道:“是朋友的事.”“要不要换个地方?”栾云平估计不是什么三两句能说清楚的事情, 提议道.“也好.”高峰看起来心不在焉, 拉着栾云平开车回到了栾云平租的地方.

    “你朋友出什么事了?”给高峰倒了一杯水, 栾云平坐在他旁边, 胳膊贴着他的. 高峰靠着沙发背, 脑袋转向他, 回答道:“你记得史爱东么, 就那个老头.”说完苦笑一下,“我们那天去吃饭, 老头不是带了一个男人嘛, 就是他现在的对象. 你也别嘲笑他想不开, 这缘分真是奇怪的.”牵起栾云平的手继续说,“上星期晚上把你送回去之后我就开车回去了, 路上看到他男朋友了, 一家三口啊.”高峰把三个人都给他形容了一遍, 栾云平歪着头疑问:“你怎么确定那是一家三口, 没准是他妹妹的孩子…”“后来我找人打听了, 他李云天, 已经结婚了.”栾云平睁大眼睛, 缓缓吸了口气.“这事儿你要跟史爷说?”栾云平想的是, 别管这事儿了, 毕竟挺乱的, 弄不好人得恨上他.“不说.”高峰摇摇头,“这叫我怎么开口? 何况老头现在看着挺开心的.”他想起史爱东前两年的一天夜里失魂落魄跑到他家去喝闷酒的情景. 栾云平下意识点点头, 忽然想到他自己也有压力—前两天他爸突然打电话过来问他, 有没有找到对象, 准备什么时候结婚, 好歹要给栾家添上一柱香火. 他也挺心烦的, 总不能和老人家说找了个男人吧. 紧了紧和高峰交握的手, 盯着天花板喃喃:“高峰, 咱俩怎么办啊.”“家人催你了?”高峰抽出手, 换成把人搂在怀里, 嘴唇贴着栾云平的头发. 栾云平叹了口气, 默认. 两人静默了一阵, 高峰开口:“要不你就找一个吧.”

    原本摩挲着高峰衣服的手停住了, 栾云平缓缓起身脱离了高峰的臂弯, 一脸不可置信地瞪着高峰:“你现在才叫我找人?”眼里夹杂着愠怒, 连声音都有些颤抖. 高峰身子前倾, 手肘撑在膝盖上, 没看他:“那有什么其他解决办法?”

    栾云平靠在沙发上, 两眼无神地看着天花板上的纹路, 好像有一只不知名的虫子顺着纹路爬着, 他就盯着它看, 不由得有些羡慕起这样的生命起来. 无忧无虑, 重要的是它们根本不需要思考, 在人看来短暂的一生全凭本能活着—寻找食物, 躲避天敌. 在死亡的前一秒仍然顽强地活着. 人类有太多需要考虑的东西, 规则就是一株易弯的稻草, 直不起来便弯向一边, 可能朝向白天, 也可能朝向黑夜. 世界上没有绝对的对错, 古时战场士兵奋勇杀敌, 在我方看来值得犒赏, 在敌方看来则十恶不赦. 在栾云平的道德观中, 形婚即是黑夜, 即是十恶不赦. 高峰的形婚对他来说始终是个阴影, 也是他一直想逃避的现实. 他想, 如果从来没有遇见过高峰就好了. 视线从天花板转向身边坐着的男人, 无言地看了一会儿, 心软下来. 最终还是没有把那句心里话说出口. 他意识到自己是真的喜欢上这个男人了, 他舍不得说这些话让他难过.

    栾云平坐正了去够高峰的手, 缓和了口气说:“找人简单, 可孩子怎么办?”其实他心里想的不止这一件事, 可一起提出来会乱, 如今只能条理性地一件一件说. 高峰将他的手握紧, 另一只手在茶几上敲着:“现在有试管婴儿.”顿了一会, 下定决心般重新出声,“你要是自己做也行.”栾云平嗤笑:“你倒是大度.”他不想气氛再这么沉闷, 便换了个话题:“你爸妈就不催你要孩子?”高峰闷声笑了笑, 也不瞒他:“早些年为了图省事儿做了结扎. 后来我家老头把我打得骨折了, 说实话, 挺疼的.”高峰挥了挥胳膊, 平淡得就好像在说别人的事.

    结扎, 就等于自绝后路. 栾云平没见过哪个男人愿意这么做. 他突然有些惶恐, 想起郭德纲的话—别得罪高峰.

    高峰对自己都这么狠, 对别人…

    他没说话, 只是心生了一丝芥蒂.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勿扰真人 .  
> 虐身预警.

    早些日子高峰把栾云平送到了他父母的小区门口, 随口问了一句几栋几号. 栾云平倒是没什么太在意的, 直接告诉了高峰. 高峰好像没听进去, 胡乱点了点头就走了. 栾云平耸耸肩, 进了小区.

    从高峰轻描淡写说了他的过去那天起, 他就有意识地躲着他. 他知道自己喜欢高峰, 却又害怕起来—怕辜负了自己. 他也知道, 和高峰待的时间越久, 就会越喜欢他, 会越来越不舍. 他有些迷茫, 究竟该不该继续这可能无疾而终的感情.

    正上着班, 手机响了. 栾云平看了一眼来电显示—父亲. 他有种不好的预感, 都能感觉到身上的血液涓涓流动的声音. 响了三声之后, 他接起电话:“爸?”“平平, 是我.”听到母亲的声音, 他不好的预感基本要坐实了.“怎么了? 家里出什么事儿了?”“你爸… 他住院了.”“什么时候的事儿?!”栾云平惊得站起来, 立刻拿着衣服走向门口,“妈你别急, 我一会儿就去医院.”“别来了. 你爸说他不想见到你… 孩子, 你怎么那么糊涂啊.”栾云平愣了, 直觉告诉他父亲知道了. 一阵天旋地转之后他试图解释:“妈… 我…”他几乎可以想象父亲听到他和男人在一起的消息之后的情形—气得发抖, 忽然晕倒… 母亲没说什么, 只是长长地叹了口气便挂了电话. 栾云平瘫软在沙发上, 脸色惨白.

    栾云平删了高峰的号码, 微信和所有的通讯方式. 高峰打电话过来他也任其自动挂断. 他不敢看, 高峰的号码他烂熟于心, 删得了手机上的, 删不了心里的. 他几乎是跪在父亲的病床前保证再也不会和高峰来往. 如今再猜测到底父亲是怎么知道的已经毫无意义了, 事情的变化让他无法相信现在的高峰还是他认识时候那个可靠的人, 他也不可能去问父母他们怎么知道的, 一旦问了, 父亲会更生气—怎么还有想复合的想法?

    两个星期过去了, 栾云平迅速退了租房搬回去住了. 他和郭德纲说他想去刚开没多久的分公司去. 郭德纲叹了口气, 问:“发生什么事了?”栾云平有些不自在, 自然是没有说出另一半原因:“家父前段突然病倒了, 我得回去照顾他. 分公司离家近.”坐在老板椅里的男人若有所思地盯着他看了一会儿, 约摸着觉得栾云平可能有别的主要原因, 便装作不经意地说:“高峰知道吗?”“他…”栾云平视线飘到了办公室的某一个角落, 话语变得含糊,“我会说的.”郭德纲了然地点点头. 徒弟的意思再明显不过—不要告诉高峰. 他知道栾云平和高峰出了些问题, 就冲高峰上星期开始见天地找他喝酒, 害得他不能去于谦的店里喝茶的事来看, 问题可能比他想的严重. 他起身摸了摸栾云平的平头, 慈爱地说:“分公司交给你了.”

    分公司的工作很多, 他作为分公司总经理需要关注的事情很多也很杂, 他习惯了事无巨细, 大小方案他都要亲自过目拍板. 高筱贝是他一手带出来的, 所以他也把这孩子带到了分公司, 给他找了个新住处. 高筱贝要求他把侯筱楼也调到分公司, 他想了想, 没什么太大的难度, 便答应下来, 心想这俩孩子关系真不错.

    回归了和父母同住的生活之后, 他在家也没什么话, 更多的时候是坐在自己的房间里发呆. 感情这件事如果说放就能放, 那真实度有待考究.他从未如此思念过一个人. 一个人在房间的时候仿佛满屋子都是高峰的味道, 将回忆一勺一勺拿出来细细咀嚼, 夜越深, 思念越沉. 有时候他会突然瑟缩一下, 下意识地想缩在谁身边, 下一秒却察觉到周身除了安静就是冰冷的空气. 栾云平没有说过一句分手的话, 连句解释都没有, 像世间所有渣男一样‘人间蒸发’. 高峰从来没有来公司找过他, 在打了几天电话之后也没有继续打了, 短信也没有再发. 他开始的时候是删了高峰所有发过来的短信微信, 最后一条高峰发来的是一条空白短信, 他没有删. 现在他靠在床沿盯着那条空白短信. 最终还是无言了吧. 还是结束了. 还是以这种沉默的方式. 他盖住眼睛, 忍不住颤抖—他真的很想高峰.

    一阵沉稳的敲门声响起, 栾云平没有去管, 父母都在家, 他没必要去开门—通常来敲门的都是来找母亲跳广场舞的阿姨们. 防盗门被打开的声音过后, 父亲略带不善的声音传来:“你找哪位?”“请问这里是栾云平家吗.”

    熟悉的声音, 他思念了近一个月的声音毫无障碍地驶进他的耳蜗. 一个纵身起来, 连忙打开自己房间门, 站在自己房门口看见了高峰站在铁栏门外, 面无表情地扫过栾云平的眼睛, 又直视着他父亲的眼睛. 栾父本能地察觉到门外的男人可能是自己儿子先前的那个男友, 但万一不是呢? 栾父看了一眼自己儿子, 又开口:“你是云平的同事?”“不是. 我是他很好的朋友. 今天来这边办事顺便就过来看看他.”栾云平睁大了眼睛, 他没想到高峰会这么说. 栾父看自己儿子表情变化, 还是把高峰让进了家里—什么事情在家里解决, 总好过在楼道里让别人听了笑话. 关上门, 高峰拿出一个甩棍甩了出来, 凛冽的声音让栾父慌了神, 连忙护在栾母身前, 冷静地质问:“你想做什么?!”栾云平垂着臂傻愣地看着高峰, 一句话说不出来. 高峰不慌不忙把甩棍递过去:“您拿着.”栾父伸长了胳膊拿到了甩棍, 依然警惕地说:“你这什么意思.”随后高峰跪在栾父栾母面前, 低着头说:“我爱云平, 我想和他生活在一起.”栾父愣了一下, 立刻心头火起, 抄起甩棍朝高峰的身上抽去, 栾母吓得赶紧去拦, 却也拦不住. 铁棍抽在皮肉上的声音难以用语言形容, 栾云平只觉得疼, 在抽第一下的时候他立刻上去想要抱住高峰, 却被高峰推开了. 栾云平坐在地上含着泪看着高峰头上的汗越来越多, 时不时哼几声, 眼睁睁地看着高峰身上的衣服被血一点点浸染, 最后他父亲上脚踹到了高峰的胸口, 将他踹倒在地. 栾云平哭着喊了一声:“高峰!”眼泪鼻涕直流, 手脚并用地爬到高峰身边颤抖着摸上他的脸, 高峰神志有些不清楚, 却依旧定定地对栾父说:“我爱他, 我想和他生活在一起.”栾云平哭得很大声, 栾母也在一边抓着栾父的胳膊止不住地流泪. 栾父看着这个男人仍然这么说, 渐渐松了甩棍. 金属砸在大理石地面发出尖刻的鸣音. 栾云平看着父亲冷静地走到电话机旁边先打了120, 又打了110. 不多时120和110同时赶到, 高峰被抬上了120的车, 栾父自愿上了110的车, 栾母抹了抹眼泪执意要陪同. 栾云平想要跟着去医院, 也想要去警察局, 栾父看出了他的两难, 平静地说:“去吧.”栾云平的眼睛哭得很红, 却在父亲说出这句话的时候再次流泪了. 栾父靠在后座中间, 手腕上带着手铐, 闭上眼不再看他. “爸, 妈, 谢谢你们.”说完便上了120的车.

    高峰被打断了几根肋骨, 多处皮外伤和软组织挫伤, 最后摔倒的时候还造成了脑震荡. 高峰被送进了vip病房, 只有一张床. 栾云平在高峰病床前守了一天一夜才见人醒. 高峰轻轻转了转头, 看到睡在床边握着他手的栾云平, 露出一丝笑容. 他动了动手指, 弄醒了栾云平, 栾云平迷迷糊糊立刻要叫医生, 高峰摇摇头, 比了个喝水的手势, 栾云平会意给他兑了杯温水, 在杯子里放了一根吸管递到他嘴边. 高峰依然摇摇头, 沙哑干涸的嗓音道:“你喂我.”高峰还是高峰, 从来都没变. 栾云平小小翻了个白眼, 含了口水, 双手撑在高峰身侧, 注意避开了肋骨断裂的地方, 贴上他想了一个月的人的嘴唇, 小口小口地往里渡水. 水喝完了高峰还觉得不够, 撅了噘嘴表示还要, 栾云平宠溺地叹息, 又含了一口水贴上去. 腻腻歪歪几分钟之后, 高峰重新开口:“伯父怎么样?”栾云平叹了口气, 眼神有些黯淡:“在警察局里. 我妈陪着他.”“是我要求他打的, 东西也是我带去的. 真有事我也不追究.”栾云平轻柔地摩挲高峰的脸:“何苦呢. 你条件好, 什么人找不到啊.”“我爱你.”高峰的眼底满是真诚. 半晌, 高峰以为自己得不到回应了, 栾云平温暖坚定地说:“我也爱你.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于甩棍携带是否违法的问题我特意查了一下, 只是携带不使用的话是不违法的. 法律也没有明确规定这个东西.   
> 打人这个事情, 老高也是对法律一知半解的. 被打者不追究其责任的部分是打人者民事责任部分, 刑事责任部分是要承担的. 但因为这里存在凶器是打人者带来的, 被打者不追究和打人者的自首情节, 所以会对打人者进行适当减刑. (一切都是网上查的, 有bug请指出, 咱也学点法省得有多嘴的人说我不懂法就是没常识)


	12. Chapter 12

    高峰在去栾云平家之前想了想, 拿了一根甩棍, 转头给郎昊辰打了个电话, 交代了一下公司的事情, 自己大概多长时间回不来公司. 郎昊辰听这口气觉得不太好, 就关心地问了句:“高总, 您有什么事吗?”高峰无奈地笑了笑, 说:“什么都瞒不过你啊. 放心, 没事, 一个星期我就回来了. 你要是听到什么不好的消息, 就把我办公室最下面抽屉打开.”郎昊辰挑了挑眉, 没继续问. 他还不想那么早证实高峰说的是什么, 即使他猜到了几分. 高峰在电话那头安慰地笑出声, 说:“别担心, 等我回来了还有事要你去做呢.”郎昊辰点了点头道:“好的. 您注意身体.”高峰应了声, 心想这孩子还是很不错的.

    过了五天, 高峰叫郎昊辰过来帮着办理了出院. 栾云平这时候在忙着他父亲的事情, 并没有来接高峰. 高峰也理解, 就没有叫他. 小孩绷着个脸, 不是那么太高兴. 高峰知道他是担心自己, 便慈爱地摸摸郎昊辰的头发道:“我这不是没事儿嘛. 好好帮我管好下面那帮人就行了啊.”郎昊辰表情没怎么变, 但声音软了些:“嗯.”看着小孩快哭的脸, 他又摸了摸小孩的脸.

    高峰在远离栾云平父母家的地方重新买了个两室一厅的房子, 本来想送给栾云平父母写他父母的名字, 栾云平不同意, 高峰也拗不过他, 就写了自己的名字, 但是他亲自把栾云平母亲接到了新房子里. 栾母一路上没说话也没什么表情, 高峰也不好说话, 毕竟是他自己造成的. 送到房子里之后, 栾母眼神黯淡地说:“谢谢你.”

    高峰理解栾母的不原谅.

    他知道人这辈子什么道理都能懂, 却无法真正去条条做到, 正如栾父坐牢这件事, 几乎让他们家的生活翻了个天, 原来的邻居都避之不及, 原来的朋友没有多少能不戴有色眼镜的. 看着栾云平日益减少的笑脸, 他甚至开始怀疑自己的做法, 是不是太自私了.

    后来的一天白天, 高峰跟栾云平计划带栾母去监狱看栾父. 高峰开着车, 时不时看一眼后视镜里副驾驶上的栾云平—男人表情淡淡的, 看不出喜还是忧, 高峰知道一定不会是喜的. 栾母在后座上看着窗外, 俨然没有什么说话的兴致. 高峰轻轻地摸到了栾云平的手, 却有些害怕被甩开. 欣慰的是栾云平并没有甩开他, 而是稍微动了动手指回应了他一下便没有再动. 栾母细心地看到了这一幕, 心中却也没什么太大波澜, 从心里对高峰改观了一分—实际上她是有些害怕高峰的, 明明在那件事情中高峰是被打的人, 但她就是对他有说不出来的恐惧感. 人心都是肉长的, 谁还能为什么事情怨恨一辈子呢.

    高峰和栾云平有一段时间没有交流了, 显然在车里也不是什么交流的好地方. 他们一路沉默着开到了监狱, 办了个手续就进去了. 高峰因为不是亲属就没有进去, 在车旁边等他们. 大概过了二十分钟栾云平出来了, 径直走向高峰, 和他一起靠在车门上. 高峰偏头看了看他, 又回过头, 淡淡地开口:“是我的错, 是我太自私了.”栾云平盯着监狱的大门, 轻声回答:“别再说了.”

    高峰叹了口气, 下定决心般说:“那个房子还是转到你名下吧… 我觉得我给你们家带来了这些事情, 很对不起你们… 我知道你的难处, 也不想继续让你们家抬不起头, 不如我们就…”高峰没说下去, 他失去了勇气.

    栾云平愤恨地看了高峰一眼, 满眼尽是失望. 他咬着牙努力不让声音变得颤抖:“我以为你会跟我一起度过难关, 到头来还是要和我分手啊.”高峰一听这语气便慌了神, 一下子站直攥住男人的手, 急切地解释:“没有, 我爱你啊, 当然想和你一起, 不管怎么样! 可是我也知道你在乎你父母, 没有他们的支持你大概会难过, 我不想看你难过.”高峰这样霸道的人竟会说出这种话, 让栾云平气消了一半. 他顺了顺呼吸, 反握住高峰:“我爸刚才说并不讨厌你. 那时候他只是一时气昏了头.”露出一个抚慰的笑,“我才是要问你, 愿不愿意再和我一起了.”

    高峰夹杂着感动和爱意的眼睛端详着眼前的人—这是他的爱人, 他这辈子唯一爱过的人. 如果不是在外面, 他一定会亲上去, 不带丝毫情欲, 仅仅是感激. 现下他也只是抱住眼前这个人, 紧紧地抱住, 不顾胸口的隐痛, 在他耳边重复着“谢谢”.

    养了几个月, 高峰的肋骨完全好了, 他也把栾云平接过来一起住.

    一天晚上他俩一起靠在床上, 高峰对着电脑设计程序, 栾云平则戴着眼镜看书. 他们虽然睡在一起了, 却并没有做过. 高峰从不勉强栾云平, 因为他发现他爱的是栾云平这个人的灵魂, 不仅仅是肉体而已. 他也知道栾云平在他父亲的事情完全结束之前是没有那个兴致做的. 栾云平有时候会主动亲他一下, 他却就这么满足了.

    栾云平看着<孙立人传>, 正看到入缅战役的时候, 高峰突然拍拍他, 他也就抬头回应. 高峰好像是突然想起什么, 有些神秘地说:“明天星期五, 咱们把史爱东和李云天叫来吃饭吧.”栾云平下意识地眨眨眼, 边思考边说:“嗯…你要干嘛啊?”“明天我再叫郎昊辰过来.”高峰无意识地摸着笔记本的触控板. 栾云平歪着头想了一想, 说:“别瞎弄.”拆人情侣不是什么好事. 高峰握住栾云平的手, 有些愠怒:“李云天这个人我看不出来, 郎昊辰能看出来, 明天你也别多说话, 咱们该怎么吃饭怎么吃饭, 小孩要真看出什么问题, 我是真要找他谈一谈了.”栾云平安抚他, 把他的脑袋靠在自己胸前, 手指和他的搅在一起:“史大爷也未必就不知道啊, 也许默许了呢…”话还没说完他就噤了声—真是太傻了, 史爱东自己就是因为被绿才离的婚, 又怎可能再接受一次? 但直接和李云天说也不是什么好主意, 跟史爱东说也不是什么好主意…“你还是别直接说了吧. 也别叫郎昊辰过来吃饭了, 咱们四个人吃饭带郎昊辰怎么也说不过去. 下次叫郎昊辰去听李云天说书吧. 你就旁敲侧击一下史大爷, 叫他没事多关心关心李云天平时干什么.”高峰一脸惊喜地抬头看着栾云平, 笑道:“你计划通啊! 我感觉我都是被你套路上的啊!”栾云平只是笑, 在高峰头发里吻了一下. 高峰躺了回去, 把栾云平拉下来亲吻.

    最终他们还是没有做. 高峰搂着栾云平睡着了, 栾云平用眼睛细细描摹着高峰的眉眼, 他现在很难在记忆里想起高峰的模样, 原来讨厌他的时候时不时脑子里会想起他的脸, 而现在他想起的仅仅是他的名字, 还有这个人身上所有的特点, 唯独想不起他的脸. 他想这大概就是爱, 就算高峰的眉眼不如以前清秀, 还依然爱他.

    高峰并不在意谁上谁下, 男人谁不喜欢在上面, 何况又是骨子里特别硬的栾云平, 毕竟是他爱的人, 他愿意受点罪让爱人快乐.

    栾云平也是这么想的.


	13. Four men’s dinner

高峰和栾云平平时都不怎么会做饭, 左右权衡还是选择了一个家庭式餐厅, 在里面订了一个包间, 他俩蹭在一起玩栾云平手机上的开心消消乐. 正腻歪着被史爱东一声“卧槽”打断了. 高峰抬起头, 看见史爱东揉着脑袋从门口进来, 他忍不住幸灾乐祸:“我说大爷, 您视力不行就赶紧戴个老花镜吧!”栾云平忍着笑, 捏了捏高峰的大腿. 史爱东一个眼刀扫过去, 回嘴道:“你个四眼有资格说我嘛, 一会儿喝挂了别跑女厕所吐去哦!”朝栾云平礼貌地笑了笑, 很自然地找了个高峰旁边的位子坐下了. 高峰假装嫌弃:“您别坐这, 我怕我金光闪闪的魅力刺着你眼啊.”史爱东顺手呼撸一下高峰的后脑:“就你圆得跟个地球似的, 还魅力… 也就小栾这个太阳给你点阳光, 不然你得冻死.”“卧槽老史我看你不叫玉兰片, 你叫笋!”“那你也改名叫高圆圆好了!”  
史爱东到底还是没有动. 他跟高峰这么斗嘴斗习惯了, 哪次见面不斗嘴, 那不是高峰有问题了就是他自己有问题了. 栾云平也没太阻止高峰, 毕竟高峰跟史爱东关系很好, 他也知道史爱东有什么事情高峰也是很上心的. 栾云平看了一眼包厢, 转头问史爱东:“史爷, 您…”他斟酌了一下, 还是把‘爱人’吞回了肚子, 直接说了名字,“李云天呢?”史爱东用手抓了一颗花生米扔进嘴里, 很稀松平常地说:“去厕所了一会儿就来.”又抓了一粒花生米扔进嘴里, 边嚼边带着丝丝宠溺的微笑道:“他就这毛病, 去哪儿先认厕所.”“老爷, 您能吃完嘴里的东西再说话么.”高峰对李云天的印象差到极点, 但为了不当时跟史爱东说出口就换了个话题.“爷我这么的都快五十年了, 我只听我儿子的话.”“这时候你就别超便宜了行么.”高峰语气都变了, 不高兴起来. 史爱东也看出高峰的情绪, 他有些不明白, 但也眨眨眼, 嚼完咽下嘴里的花生米, 拿纸擦了擦手, 拍了一下高峰:“哎, 生气了?”捏了捏人的胳膊,“不至于吧?”以前也开过这样的玩笑怎么今天才觉得不高兴? 难道…  
“对不起, 要是说着什么伤了你的话你可别往心里去.”史爱东说话直, 对朋友很真诚, 有好事就表扬, 跟着高兴; 有坏事就跟着难过然后帮着想办法. 高峰抖了抖身子, 把史爱东的手抖下来, 顺手握了握, 眼神几近关切地看着他.   
“聊什么?”李云天声音小小的, 叫人听不出什么威胁的地方. 栾云平笑着跟李云天摇摇头. 史爱东被高峰拉着手, 也没说挣脱, 转而关切地问:“家里是不是出什么事了?”  
高峰脑子转了转, 将刚才的对话都过了一遍—不知者无罪.“没事啊! 我只是,”高峰扫了一眼李云天,“怼不过你.”“该死的, 你想急死我是着急打幡啊!”史爱东一把抽出手, 朝着高峰大腿上狠拍一下. 只是这一下差点拍着蛋. 高峰吃痛怼回去:“卧槽你个老头能不能下手轻点! 打残了怎么给你生兄弟!”“就你小样儿还能生…”史爱东此刻挺想抽自己的—他知道高峰不能生, 因为他被打断胳膊的那一个月是他照顾的高峰, 给他刮胡子做饭, 只不过天天吵架.   
他想起那时候, 年轻的高峰曾经坐在史爱东家的沙发上说:“要不咱俩搭伙过日子吧.”史爱东好笑地看着他, 觉得高峰眼里没有几分真诚, 便说:“你赶紧拆了石膏赶紧滚吧, 跟你搭伙我得少活十年.”他们谁也没有在意这句话, 因为他们都知道两个人性格臭味相投, 却未必适合在一起. 高峰无赖一般指着自己的裤裆说:“我手断了, 你帮我.”史爱东朝年轻人的脸扔了一包餐巾纸:“自己撸去.”高峰一直有个念想, 想让史爱东帮他撸一次, 但提了多少次都被拒绝了. 他乐此不疲地逗着这个‘顽固不化’的老男人:“那你看着我的雄风也行.”“老子也有好么. 就你这一两分钟的有什么好看.”说完去了阳台收衣服顺便抽烟, 给高峰自己解决. 高峰倒是也不恼, 他敢于面对自己的过去, 就算史爱东呲他不能生他也不会不高兴, 自己作的妖, 自己不担着指望谁呢.  
吃饭的时候栾云平时不时看一眼李云天, 偶然会和李云天视线重叠, 他们都笑笑然后转开视线. 见李云天不过几面, 栾云平越来越觉得李云天这人城府很深, 应该是个嬉笑怒骂不形于色的人. 他又看了看史爱东, 喝了很多酒. 纵然史爱东碗里有很多李云天给夹的菜和肉, 也没见史爱东动筷子. 他看李云天拍拍史爱东, 轻声说了句你吃菜啊, 史爱东皱了皱眉才拿起筷子吃碗里的菠菜和芹菜. 看史爱东吃得那么痛苦的样子, 栾云平不禁跟着皱了眉, 把这个事记在心里, 将糖醋排骨转到李云天跟前, 推荐道:“尝尝这个, 这家的糖醋排骨是特色, 你们肯定会喜欢的.”李云天乐呵呵地接受了, 给史爱东夹了一块, 满眼期待. 史爱东立刻放下那一筷子芹菜夹起排骨就扔嘴里嚼, 大呼美味. 李云天笑了笑, 自己也夹了一块吃起来, 然后对其赞不绝口.   
高峰悄悄把史爱东的酒杯拿走, 转头跟栾云平咬耳朵:“你喜欢吃吗? 喜欢咱们明天中午打包一份回家吃?”“中午只吃肉啊? 菜呢?”“明天中午在家, 咱们自己看着菜谱自己做吧, 咱们过日子可不就要精打细算一点.”“那也行. 我就勉为其难给你打个下手.”“做好吃了咱去看爸, 给他带些吃的.”“嗯.”  
史爱东找不到酒杯也就不找了, 他有些迷糊地说:“还有什么好吃的菜?”“清蒸鱼也不错.”高峰说, 不动声色拿走了史爱东面前的半瓶白酒, 顺便有些抱怨地看了一眼刚从手机上抬头的李云天. 栾云平温温地笑, 缓和地语气道:“没想到大学老师挺忙呀.”李云天完美地带着歉意地笑着摇头:“不好意思, 刚才就10086发来短信, 你懂的, 手机快欠费了.”“他的话费跟掉进了无底洞一样, 天天都是10086的短信.”李云天的眉毛几不可见地皱了皱, 又换回自然的表情:“学校里的事情挺多, 小孩又喜欢发短信不打电话.”“你可以办一个短信套餐啊.”栾云平不怎么用短信, 基本上有事就打电话给高峰, 但他听说过短信套餐.“嗨, 懒得办了.”李云天一边应着一边给史爱东碗里夹清蒸鱼. 史爱东盯着碗里的鱼有些愣神, 没动筷子. 过了一会儿他眯着眼睛说吃饱了, 想回去. 李云天抱歉地扶着史爱东离开了. 栾云平和高峰也就跟着他们下去结了账, 顺便把他们送上出租车.   
看着车子开远之后, 高峰挽着栾云平的胳膊往家的方向走.   
“怎么样?”高峰问的是栾云平对李云天的看法, 虽然没说明白, 但他知道栾云平会明白. 不出意外的, 栾云平思忖道:“说不出来的感觉, 总觉得看不透他.”高峰跟着点点头, 说:“你都这么觉得了, 还要小郎去听书么?”“给他付点工资让他去.”“那刘喆估计会吃了我.”栾云平知道刘喆是他们公司的总会计师, 也是高峰的好朋友, 他也就是随便说说, 打个趣儿.“哎明天你想做什么菜?”栾云平换了个话题—史爱东的事情他们也很难去说点什么, 就算找郎昊辰过去又能做什么? 话总是要跟高峰说的, 只不过现在这美好的气氛, 他还是想好好跟高峰谈恋爱的.


	14. Chapter 14

好几个人跑过来跟史爱东说不要再加班了, 委婉地表达了一下浪费工厂资源的问题. 史爱东想了想, 一个拉长能跑过来跟他讲这些大道理, 估计也是带着任务的吧. 史爱东点点头, 在厂房转了一圈就回了办公室.   
这时的天还没完全暗下来, 办公楼安安静静一点声音也没有. 史爱东踏进门便看见一个逆光的背影坐在他的座位上, 右手搭在嘴唇上面对着他.   
一个月前史爱东迷迷糊糊掉进了海里的事情他还记得, 被李云天带回家之后两个人便摊了牌. 他没想到的是李云天居然觉得在有家室的情况下再去追求一个人是无关道德的. 到底是大学辅导员啊, 史爱东想, 理论起来一套一套的. 他最后摆摆手, 既然无关道德, 那咱们别耗下去了, 分开吧. 李云天怔了半分钟, 惋惜地说, 我还能再亲你一下吗, 毕竟我还是喜欢你的. 史爱东摇头, 不行, 你让我觉得恶心.   
晚上史爱东找高峰出来喝酒, 高峰说要把栾云平带着, 栾云平推推他, 说你们去吧, 晚上我还要做个案子. 高峰了然地点头, 因为史爱东在旁边, 他便在手心印了一个吻, 贴在栾云平的额头. 后者双眼含笑, 挥挥手让他走了.   
“到底还是分了啊.”高峰抿了一口啤酒感叹. 史爱东明白过来高峰和栾云平可能很久之前就知道, 就瞒着他一个人. 但如今的质问已经没有意义了, 他点点头道:“是啊.”高峰看史爱东一口喝了一盅二锅头, 一把揽过年长人的肩膀, 用了点劲往自己身上靠了靠, 不顾别人眼光在他的发间吻了一下便放开他:“还有我和云平呢.”史爱东感激地看了一眼高峰, 鼻子里喷出一口气.   
闫云达坐在史爱东的座位上没说话, 只是盯着他. 史爱东走到闫云达身边, 说:“好久不见.”坐在椅子上的人抬头看着他, 回道:“好久不…”他的领子被眼前的人拽住了, 一双火热的唇吻上来. 闫云达立刻回应, 抬手死死搂住史爱东的肩背, 侧过脸以寻求更深入的唇齿交合. 史爱东死死攥着闫云达的衣服, 怕他下一秒就消失了. 年轻人不断侵略着他的口腔, 一时舔得他没站稳跌在闫云达身上, 后者顺势一接, 将人抱起来抵在墙上, 让他的双腿攀在自己身上, 连续不断地吻他.   
闫云达是用嘴帮史爱东射出来的. 射过之后史爱东搂着闫云达的脖子, 任由他摆弄清理. 他不合时宜地想到李云天从来不会做这么细的事情, 也想到仿佛只有在闫云达的面前他才能毫无顾忌地耍小性子, 暴露自己的任何缺点. 闫云达抱着他坐在老板椅里, 紧紧抱着史爱东让人坐在自己腿上不让他滑下去, 两人额碰着额, 小声说着话.   
“你还等我吗?”年轻人说. 史爱东闭着眼深吸一口气, 低声且坚定:“等.”他在这个世界除了闫云达, 已经别无牵挂.“你呢.”史爱东问. 经历过那么多, 再顾忌已经毫无意义.“我是你的.”闫云达说, 带着无法掩藏的深情. 一直温存到夕阳西下, 分别时, 闫云达说:“你是我的.”史爱东挑着嘴角, 接受了这个看似霸道的话.   
半个月前史爱东接到通知, 现任厂长要辞职, 下一任厂长由他担任.   
他早就知道闫云达在之前消失的那天当了厂长. 但他们彼此互相不干扰, 只是他能时不时感觉到闫云达就在身边, 在食堂, 在车间, 甚至在卫生间里. 他不愿打破这样的处境, 毕竟他也是很想念他的.   
现在又是他一个人了, 但他不再是一个人.   
栾云平每星期都去挺远的地方看他母亲, 有时候会一个人去. 这天栾云平开着车去接母亲到监狱看父亲, 他父亲表现好, 争取到了两个月的减刑, 大概再过一个月就要释放了, 他母亲很是开心, 他也跟着高兴. 还没上楼他便看见一个老人颤颤巍巍, 手上拎了许多东西, 栾云平看见了便伸手说, 大伯, 我帮您拎到楼上吧. 老人笑得很和蔼, 说, 谢谢. 栾云平把东西接着, 另一只手搀着老人走进电梯. 老人按了个电梯键, 打量了一下面前的小伙子, 依旧和蔼地笑着, 小伙子你家在这里啊? 栾云平回头说, 我妈家在这里, 说着扫了一眼楼梯按键, 有些惊讶地笑着说, 大伯您正好住我妈的楼下呀. 老人看栾云平眉眼弯弯没有防备的样子, 依旧很慈爱, 也带有一些赞许.   
栾云平帮老人拎着东西走到老人家门口, 便跟他告了别, 看了一眼已经下去的电梯也没等, 就走了楼梯. 老人意味深长地看着栾云平的背影, 一改刚才的佝偻, 一手拎着东西开了门进了房子, 坐在沙发上打电话.  
高峰本来也没有指望他父亲能够理解他, 祝福他甚至支持他, 直到他今天接到了他父亲的电话.   
“什么时候把那孩子带回来见见我们吧.”高峰敏锐地察觉出这句话的含义—父亲没有说晓红, 一定是知道他跟晓红不是在一起的; 而从父亲的语气里听出父亲实际上并不怎么在意这一点, 甚至还有些宽慰. 他父亲的路子比他广, 估计已经知道了. 花了几秒钟想了一下, 说:“好.”高峰打算把栾云平带回去给他父母见一见. 说不希望是假的, 他也希望能得到长辈的祝福. 大不了再断次骨头, 高峰看似无所谓, 却不希望再次发生, 他开始怕疼起来.   
栾云平见到高峰父亲的时候几乎是震惊的, 但也没有太多怀疑. 高父慈爱地拍拍栾云平的脸, 又拍了拍高峰的头, 说:“狗蛋啊, 你可又胖了.”“别叫我狗蛋!”多少年前老掉牙的名字了啊! 高峰内心咆哮道. 可看栾云平在一边嗤嗤地笑, 他也没那么纠结这个名字了.   
一个月后, 高峰和栾云平载着栾母去了监狱, 栾父被放了出来, 嘴角周围一圈白胡茬, 栾云平上去抱住父亲, 说:“爸, 回家吧.”  
栾父释怀地看了一眼高峰, 将自己老伴的胳膊搀起, 缓和地说:“回家吧.”  
尽管一定会有不少麻烦等在身后, 只要不忘初心, 便会有难以想象的力量来阻挡.   
谁都想要幸福, 不是吗?


End file.
